Emerging From Darkness
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: Summary: Set after Prince Charmed Chris has no where to go when the Charmed Ones kick him out of there lives. Chris tries everything to get the sisters to trust him again. Revelation Fic Then a mysterious girl from the future turns up. Is she an ally?
1. Plan A

Emerging from Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I also don't own any of the characters, just my wacky idea's and this story.**

_Summary: (Set after Prince Charmed) Chris has no where to go when the Charmed Ones kick him out of there lives. Chris is getting desperate... he has to save Wyatt and there's only one person who can help him do that._

A/N: Chris' thoughts will be in italics.

Chris ran out from behind a large boulder and waved him arm wildly sending several demons crashing into the opposite cavern wall. He was in the underworld... again. Lately he seemed to be living there. Once the Charmed Ones had decided that they had enough of him there was nothing he could do to gain their trust back. He had been growing increasingly desperate lately. So to distract himself he was on another vanquishing spree, only this one wasn't going as planned. He had orbed into the cave looking for a specific tribe of demons. There was only supposed to be 5 of them which would've been hard, but manageable. Instead he'd been ambushed by 3 tribes, a total of 15 demons. However he was giving as good as he got. So far he only had been hit in the shoulder once by a fire ball and once in the knee. Other then that he'd already vanquished 8 of the demons leaving only 7. He jumped back behind the boulder as they began simultaneously throwing fire ball's at him again. He sighed deeply realizing how exhausted he was. Chris hadn't slept in at least 3 day's now and he was ready to collapse. He pulled himself together as best as he could before jumping out from behind the boulder and throwing atheme after atheme into the demons chests. Finally after a furious battle he escaped with only a few injuries that weren't even that bad. He quickly put on a glamor and his appearance returned to normal. He sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He felt so close to defeat, and it scared him. "What am I going to do"? He wondered hoping against hope for someone to answer him. No one answered him and he ran a hand through his hair again feeling the sinking feeling in his stomach that he usually attributed to fighting a losing battle. He had to think of something fast. He tried to help the Charmed Ones out with demonic stuff and they still hated him, he needed a plan.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem for Chris. He always had a plan for everything. Usually he had a plan B and C as well. But dealing with his family in the past was freakin' hard. He didn't know what to do. It was hard enough to be around them. All the distrust and hatred was always eating him up inside. This was getting ridiculous. _What do they want from me?_! An apology Chris sarcastically answered himself. However he was so desperate to save Wyatt, and the world, that he'd do anything. Maybe if he could get the most sympathetic one alone then he could convince them to vouch for him. And if that didn't work then... he's screwed. Chris screwed up his face in misery. He didn't know how to go about this. He was always uncomfortable with apologies, but figured that it was worth it. He sensed and realized that Phoebe was alone in the manor and that he probably wouldn't get another opportunity to do this. He took one last look around the cave before he orbed out.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Piper hurry up your going to be late". Phoebe called out to her heavily pregnant sister. Piper was trying to get ready to go to the doctors to see how her unborn baby was doing and to figure out the gender, but these past few months, ever since they'd gotten rid of Chris, she'd been reluctant to leave him. While Phoebe understood why it was starting to become a real problem.

"I know. I know. Give me a minuet". Piper called out from Wyatt's bedroom. She looked down at her beautiful baby boy. Piper just didn't want to leave him. She was worry so much about him lately. What Chris said couldn't possibly be true. Her baby, babies she corrected herself, are going to grow up to be wonderful kids. They'll be fighting evil not creating it. Besides he looked so sweet and innocent as she gazed down at him. Chris was just lying to her again. Anger rose inside her towards her ex-whiteligher. How could he ever say such a thing about Wyatt? He's probably the evil trying to hurt Wyatt. Piper was shook out of her musings as Phoebe called for her leaned down and placed a gentle and loving kiss on his cheek before shuffling out of the room. Phoebe was waiting for her in the hallway with a sympathetic, yet impatient, look on her face.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry". Phoebe said trying to reassure her sister. She didn't think that Chris had meant to hurt Wyatt. In fact she felt kind of bad for kicking him out, but there was nothing that she could do about it, especially if she wanted to avoid the wrath of Piper. Phoebe was just really worried about Piper because she seemed to have a nervous break down for her son every time a demon attacked. That was perfectly normal Phoebe supposed, but there weren't any demons right now and Piper still couldn't leave him. It was a wonder that she ever left the house anymore. Phoebe shot Piper a small smile and felt some anger towards Chris. He shouldn't have told Piper that Wyatt was going to be evil. At least not like that. Piper glanced back at Wyatt once more before sighing and giving Phoebe a hug. She still didn't want to leave, but wanted to make sure that her second baby was OK.

"I know, but it's my job to worry. Just stay by his side OK. Take good care of him". Piper said already feeling sick at the idea of leaving him. Phoebe heard the watery quality to Pipers voice and felt worry surge through her. Wyatt can't grow up to be evil. He just can't.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to put him in his play pen downstairs while I work on my column". Phoebe answered keeping her voice light and cheerful. Piper had been extremely hormonal lately and if you said the wrong thing or sounded doubtful at all she'd start to cry. They pulled apart and Piper left the house. Phoebe heard the front door slam and Pipers car drive away. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked Wyatt up. She carried him downstairs, set up her laptop and set to work. While she worked her mind worked furiously on everything that had happened. She just couldn't believe that Wyatt would be evil. It's impossible. Doesn't the prophecy made about him say that he'll be some great vanquisher of evil? If so, then how could he be evil? And not to mention he's being raised by the most powerful good witches of all time. He can't be evil. He just couldn't be! Phoebe felt a sinking feeling as she looked at her beautiful nephew. He was giggling happily as he played with some colored blocks. Phoebe couldn't be in denial forever. He was going to turn evil unless they could stop it. A fierce instinct to protect her nephew surged through her. She wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, no matter what.

About half an hour later Phoebe was almost done with her column when someone orbed into the room next to her. Phoebe was so startled that she jumped out of her chair and landed on the floor. The swirling blue lights formed into the shape of Chris. When he saw Phoebe on the floor he looked as though he was fighting the urge to laugh. Instead he asked "Are you OK?" He then added " I didn't mean to scare you". Phoebe jumped up and hurried over to Wyatt's play pen standing in front of him as though that would protect him. Phoebe didn't think that Chris was here to hurt Wyatt, but couldn't be sure. Chris fought the urge to roll his eye's at her and settled for holding his hands in the air in the universal ' I give up ' symbol. Phoebe looked at him curiously wondering what he wanted.

"What are you doing here Chris". She demanded. Her tone wasn't extremely harsh, but Chris flinched all the same. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage as though trying to escape. He didn't think that it'd be this hard. He suddenly forgot what he was planning to say. His stomach was churning as he wrung his hands.

"I- I just. Um. Well I wanted- no I needed. Um. Wyatt- he is going to- I mean, Um". Chris continued to stutter until Phoebe interrupted him.

"Spit it out". She said, already beginning to get annoyed with her ex-whitelighter. She wished that he was just drop the act already. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for everything Phoebe. I didn't mean to bring that demon here to hurt Wyatt. I swear. He was only here to figure out what evil was going to turn Wyatt since demons can sense evil and everything. I really need your help. Wyatt needs your help. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to panic you, but Wyatt turns evil before Piper's second kid was born and I... well I'm... sorry". The words had come out in a rush and his voice became smaller and less confident with every word. Phoebe was on the verge of asking how he knew about Piper's second baby, but realized that was a stupid question considering he came from the future. She was feeling sympathetic towards him since he seemed like the apology was truly sincere. He really looked guilty. He was standing with his head bowed, his hair hanging in front of his face and his hands held awkwardly in front of him. Phoebe sighed stressfully and thought about her options carefully.

"Chris its...". Whatever she was going to say was suddenly cut off as the front door opened and was slammed closed. Phoebe looked towards the front door with fearful eye's. Chris' lifted his head and his eye's were wide and fearful as he recognized the heavy footsteps as Piper. Chris bit his lower lip as Piper entered the room. Piper walked in with a sonogram and a smile.

"Phoebe guess what. It's a boy and...". She suddenly spotted Chris. Piper screamed and ran towards Wyatt. She lifted him out of his play pen and ran to the other side of the room with him. "Phoebe what is he doing here"? Piper snarled, her voice laced with venom. Phoebe started to explain, but apparently Piper didn't want an explanation. "Get out". She hissed at Chris who looked thoroughly alarmed. "Get out now, I told you that I never wanted to see you again and I MEANT IT". She screamed at Chris. He hurriedly threw up his emotionless mask and while his demeanor seemed merely bored Phoebe knew better. His eye's were unusually shinny and were clouded with pain. Chris orbed out and Piper turned towards Phoebe.

"What the HELL were you thinking? ARE YOU INSANE? You let him in this house, near WYATT, after everything that he did. Why would you do such a stupid thing Phoebe. Do you not care about Wyatt anymore?WELL"? Piper screamed at Phoebe and was now near hysterics. Phoebe tried to explain again. She didn't want Piper to get too stressed out, it could seriously hurt the baby.

"I'm so sorry Piper. He just orbed in and I was about to tell him to get out of here or else when you walked in". Phoebe said hoping to calm Piper down. She felt sort of bad about lying, but not a lot. After all she needed Piper to calm down for herself and her baby. Piper glared at her, but seemed to believe her because she collapsed into the nearest chair and closed her eye's stressfully.

"Sorry for screaming at you Pheebs. I was just...". Piper trailed off as Phoebe hurriedly reassured her that it was OK and she should have explained sooner. Phoebe left the room to make some tea thinking how bad she felt for Chris. There wasn't anything she could do about it though. Chris had to stay away for Piper and the babies sake. Then maybe Phoebe would try to talk to him.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMECHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris orbed onto the golden gate bridge and let the tears that he'd kept in flow freely down his face. He felt so defeated. Why do they hate him so much? His tears came more forcefully as Pipers words echoed in his head. His own mother hated him. Why? Chris knew that he had messed up there lives a lot and made them full of non-stop demon fighting, but it was for Wyatt. For the whole world. Shouldn't that have been good enough for them. Why can't it be? Why can't he ever be good enough? Wyatt was always good enough. Leo always liked him more._ He is the almighty twice blessed _Chris thought and this time his tears were of pain and bitterness. So far he'd been able to be quiet, but now he was sobbing loudly and almost screaming with misery and anguish. He started crying for all the sadness in his life. For everything he lost and was fighting for. He cried for his mom, aunts, uncles, cousins and even his dad. He cried for his brother, lost to evil. He hadn't always been evil. He used to be a great big brother and Chris cried for the loss of him as well. He cried for Bianca and everything that she must have been put through trying to protect him before Wyatt finally broke her and convinced her to join him. He cried for his Aunt Prue who's ghost had been tortured by Wyatt and was probably still in one of his dungeons. He cried for his friend D.J. (the half- manticore baby from 'Little Monsters') who was killed and tortured by Wyatt's hand even though they used to be extremely close. He cried for his grandpa who had to watch his cousins being killed by demons yet unable to help.

That's when the idea hit him. Chris whispered "Grandpa". And suddenly his plan B was formed. Chris took another half hour to calm down before finally orbing off.


	2. Plan B

**Emerging From Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the charactors.**

_A/n: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their story/ author alert subscription. :D Oh and P.S. Piper is already pregnant._

Chris nervously approached the apartment. Darkness had fallen and Chris felt that if he didn't ask for his help now, he'd never be able to. He'd never been good at admitting that he needed help, but right now Chris was so desperate that he'd do anything. Chris was now more nervous then he was when he asked the sisters for help. This time he was actually going to tell him who he actually was. It was probably the only way that he'd be able to gain his trust, but it still made Chris nervous. Chris didn't think that telling him would change the future, but you never know. What if it did? Chris' neurotic tendencies were getting in the way of what he needed to do. Chris took a deep breath and steeled himself. He was wringing his hands and chewing on his lower lip, trying to control his anxiety. Chris began walking steadily towards the apartment and then entered the building. Chris went to apartment 63 and knocked on the door. It was around 8:00 at night so he should still be awake. Sure enough Chris heard grumbling from the other side of the door as feet approached. Chris' breathing quickened and he was overtaken by a desire to run for it, but he kept his feet firmly were they are. The door opened and there stood Victor Bennett, Chris' grandfather. He looked at Chris in confusion.

"Can I help you"? He asked politely, trying to stifle a yawn. He had a rough day and just wanted to relax. Chris looked away from him before looking at his feet. Victor recognized this as a sign of nervousness and he narrowed his eye's suspiciously wondering who this person was and what he wanted.

"I need your help". Chris' voice was so soft that Victor had to lean in just to hear him. Victor frowned and waited for him to continue. "It's about Piper. And Piper's kids". Chris said, knowing that this would peak Victor's interest. It worked because Victor's face was suddenly one of worry.

"What about them"? He asked defensively. Chris flinched and Victor frowned, confused. "Who are you"? He asked in confusion. After all he'd just spent the day with Piper and she seemed OK then. Sure she was a little put off since she was pregnant by Leo again and he wasn't around, but she didn't seem hurt or anything. At least not hurt physically. It was perfectly normal for her to be crying a bit about her kids lack of a father role. After all she had to go through it herself so she knows what it will be like, Victor reminded himself with a guilty pang. Victor was starting to get nervous. Who was this kid and what did he want?

"I'm... well... I..." Chris was stuttering and cursed himself for sounding so weak. He cleared his throat and lifted his head defiantly. Inside he was panicking, hoping that his grandfather wouldn't reject him as well. "I used to be her whitelighter, but they kicked me out. I.." Chris was cut off by Victor who's suspicious and curious state was now one of anger.

"If your here to get me to plead your case then you can forget it. Piper told me all about what you did. Putting Wyatt in danger like that. You need to go away and never darken mine or the sisters doorstep again". Victor ranted angrily. He'd heard all about this boy from her. They've given him a lot of chances and each time he'd do something to screw it up. Now he had the nerve to ask Victor for his help. The only way Victor would help him was if... no he would never help a manipulative person like that. Ever. Chris' eye's clouded over with pain and became unnaturally shinny. Chris took an extremely deep breath to keep himself from crying... again.

"Please, Mr. Bennett. You don't understand..."Chris began in a pleading voice, but he was once again interrupted.

"Oh no I understand. You whitelighters think your so great, but let me tell you something..." This time Victor was cut off.

"I'm part witch to and..." Chris began to protest. He detested his whitelighter half since it came from his virtually non existent father.

"I don't care what kind of magical creature you are. I told you to lea..." Victor began but stopped as he saw a tear leak out of Chris' tightly closed eye's. He stopped in confusion. From what Piper had told him Chris never showed any kind of emotion. At all and here he was crying on Victors door step. Victor stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Chris harshly wiped away the tear and tried to speak again.

"I'm not just Chris Perry. I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell. Piper and Leo's second son". Chris whispered quietly. He had felt his world crashing down when he heard his grampa yelling at him. Chris had half a mind to orb away rather then face the impending rejection. Chris just knew that Victor was going to hate him. He knew it. Victor was shocked at Chris' words. He shook his head in confusion before noticing something rather odd. Chris had hair and features exactly like Piper. His eye's matches Paige's' and from what he heard he had his fathers reasoning skills, when he wanted to use them. He had also heard that he had extremely good martial arts skills rather like Phoebe. Victor felt his jaw drop as he realized that it was true. Chris was starting to shake from the intense emotions running threw him. "I'm sorry". Chris said and before Victor could stop him Chris had orbed away. After about five minuets Victor realized what happened. He quickly went inside and shut the door forming a plan.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris orbed away with his eye's shut tight. He reformed in the park were he'd spent many happy hours with Bianca. Chris was hardly aware of what was happening. Tears were running down his cheeks so quickly that even if he try to wipe one away it would be replaced by about 10 afterwards. Chris fell to the ground and curled up into a tight ball. He was done. This was the last straw. Wyatt had taken everything from him yet Chris had still come back here to save him. To save the brother that he had for 14 glorious years. Wyatt had taken away everyone that Chris had ever loved except for one person. Victor hadn't been tricked into joining Wyatt. He'd always stood by Chris even when the other adults wouldn't. But now even Victor was gone. Why was Wyatt doing this to him? What did he ever do wrong? Chris closed his eye's on the ground and prayed to whatever god existed that he wouldn't wake up.


	3. Secrets Out

Emerging from Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_a/n sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope you like this chapter!_

Victor turned back into his apartment and sank into his recliner. Chris was Piper and Leo's second kid! How was that possible? Victor couldn't wrap his mind around this whole thing. It was just to damn confusing. Victor sighed and rubbed his head wearily. This is why he didn't want to be involved of the magical part of his daughters lives. There isn't enough aspirin in the world for all the headaches that he'd get. Victor sighed once more. His original plan was to tell Piper right away, but he was having second thoughts about that plan. If Chris had wanted Piper to find out then he would've told her. Wow, Piper is his mom. Victor had the urge to shudder, but suppressed it as a new thought came to him. Chris was his grandson! His grandson! Chris trusted him enough to come to him and tell him everything when he didn't even trust his own parents. Victor felt a thrill of happiness run through him. Of course he hadn't been the best father, but apparently he had been a wonderful grampa. Victor smiled to himself, but felt the smile melt away as he remembered all the words he'd said. He realized with horror that he had rejected his grandson. Victor suddenly felt sick. How could he have done that? _No_, Victor thought firmly, _there's no way I could've known_. Victor needed a plan on how to find his grandson and quickly. Unfortunately he knew absolutely nothing about him other then he used to stay in the back room at P3. It wasn't much, but it was a place to start. Victor stood up and yawned widely. This was going to be a very long night.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDTHECHARMEDONES

Chris wearily sat up. He was positive that he had heard something or rather someone moving in the bushes. _Demon _was Chris's immediate thought. It's got to be a demon. Chris walked forward with his hand raised, ready for an attack. "Who's there". He demanded in a strong and steady voice. He pushed his feelings aside, telling himself that he didn't matter in this mission that it's only Wyatt who matters. Chris called out once more. "Show yourself or else". Chris called. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the tree. Without even half a seconds hesitation Chris telekineticlly threw the figure across the park and into the statue of the angel. The figure slammed into the statue and slid to the ground. Chris approached the figure cautiously then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Chris! Are you mentally impaired or something"? Phoebe Halliwell screamed at him. Chris grimaced and walked over to help her up.

"Sorry about that Phoebe. I thought that you were a demon or something". Chris said to her with a sigh. Phoebe immediately noticed that something was up with him. He never apologized for anything, he looked exhausted and for once Phoebe could feel something off of him. It was a very faint trace, but the emotion in the trace was clear as day. Pain. Phoebe looked at him in sympathy as she accepted his hand and got up, rubbing her head. "What are you doing here". Chris asked her hoping that she wasn't here to yell at him for what happened in the manor the other day. "Listen I know that I shouldn't have stopped by the manor, but..." Chris was cut off by Phoebe taking his hand and leading him over to the bench to sit down. He looked at her in confusion.

"Chris I just wanted to hear you out. When Piper, um, interrupted us at the manor yesterday it seemed like you were waiting for me to say something so that you could say something. If that makes sense". Phoebe said to him. Chris looked over at her and sighed before looking away again. He had to do something. He couldn't keep lying to her, but he couldn't say who he was again and face that rejection for what would be the THIRD time this night. "Chris you want us to trust you, but you have to trust us enough to tell us whatever it is that your hiding. Please". Phoebe asked him. She was playing on the emotions that she could feel from him now. When she had grabbed his hand she'd felt something from him that confused her at first, but now she was using it to her advantage. Hope. Chris sighed again.

"I can't tell you". He told her, his voiced laced with sorrow. "But I can show you". Chris said. Phoebe gave him a very confused look and Chris began taking down the mental barriers around his memories. Phoebe was getting really nervous by now at what he meant. Chris then held out his hand. Phoebe looked at his hand in confusion for a moment before taking his hand into her's. She was then sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition:_

_Two boys were at the park. One of them had jade green eye's and short brown hair, he seemed to be the youngest. The other boy was obviously older, he had dirty blond hair and crystal blue eye's. The smaller boy was swinging while the older boy talked to some friends of his. _

_"Wyatt when is mom getting here"? The boy who was swinging asked. Wyatt turned his head briefly to answer._

_" 'Bout 5 more minuets, Chris". Wyatt answered before turning back to his friends. Phoebe gasped. That was Chris and Wyatt which must mean... No. There's no way. Chris looked to be about 8 and Wyatt about 10. Suddenly some older kids went up to Chris and started taunting him._

_"What's the matter. Do you want your mommy"? One of the boys asked in a mock baby voice. They tried to stop his swing and started to close in around him. Chris however was taking none of that. He kicked out and got one of the 3 boys in the gut. The biggest of the two punched Chris in the face sending him flying backwards off his swing. Phoebe gasped and ran over to help him before remembering that she was only watching._

_"WYATT"! Chris screamed as the boys attacked him. Wyatt looked over and his eye's widened in anger. His friends exchanged looks and ran after Wyatt, who charged over there. Wyatt's friends stood off to the side as Wyatt ran over to Chris and started pulling the other guys off of him. They tried to fight, but Wyatt was stronger and faster. Phoebe smiled at how protective Wyatt was. Also she had a sneaking suspicion about who taught him the martial arts and beamed with pride. Once Wyatt had gotten the other guys to leave he helped up a whimpering Chris._

_"Hey it's alright. They're gone". Wyatt told him sending his friends a glare so they'd leave and give him some privacy. They complied and hurried away talking in low whispers. Phoebe caught a few phrases one of which was 'I'd never wanna mess with him'. Phoebe smiled before looking back toward Chris and Wyatt._

_"Are you sure"? Chris asked in a small voice. Wyatt smiled and nodded. "Thanks Wyatt". Wyatt smiled._

_"What are big brothers for"? The statement sent Phoebe's mind reeling. "Besides no one is allowed to kick your butt except for me right kid". Chris smiled and stuck his tongue out at Wyatt before getting up and running off to an approaching Piper. Phoebe was in shock. Chris was her nephew? Wyatt's brother. Oh my God!!!!_

_End of Premonition  
_

"What did you see"? Chris asked wearily. He was really hoping that it wasn't a really bad memory. Phoebe stood up quickly and started to pace trying to analyze everything. Especially the whole Chris-is-her-nephew thing.

"I saw you and Wyatt at the park. You guys were young. Some older guys tried to beat you up and Wyatt stopped them. He called you his little brother". Phoebe said quickly. Chris tensed up, waiting for the impending rejection. "Is that true. Chris are you Wyatt's little brother"? She asked in a watery voice. Chris looked towards the ground not wanting to see her face when he answered.

"Yes". He said, just as unsteadily as her. Phoebe let out a sigh, but noticed something off about Chris. He looked almost ashamed about it. No not ashamed, worried. _Poor kid_, Phoebe thought. She may not have trusted or even liked Chris to much, but no one deserved to go through as much as he had. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. Chris tensed up for a minuet before returning the hug. Phoebe smiled sadly as she noticed tears in his eye's again. He closed his eye's tightly as though trying to keep this moment in his memory forever. Phoebe pulled away from him gently after a minuet and sat back down next to him. Chris looked at her. His eye's showed how vulnerable he was and Phoebe's heart went out to him. She smiled warmly at him and Chris returned it shyly.

"Does anyone else know about this"? Phoebe asked, hoping that she wouldn't be expected to keep a secret because we all know how that would work out. Suddenly Chris's face burned a bright red and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Um, just one other person". He said embarrassingly. Phoebe watched him in amusement. Embarrassment for her neurotic whitelighter/nephew was definitely a different reaction then she expected.

"Who"? She asked, half laughing at the look on his face. Chris almost felt like laughing at the scene he made as well, but found that he was to embarrassed to do so.

"Grampa". He answered quietly. Phoebe looked at him in surprise then laughed. Chris glared at her trying to contain his own laughter. It seemed funny now. Everything seemed funnier and lighter then it had moments ago.

"Wow Chris. Of all the people to tell...". Phoebe let the sentence drift off, still chuckling at how her dad's face must've looked.

"What"? He asked defensively. She shook her head and stood up.

"We've got to find him before he tells Piper, Leo or Paige so sense him and orb us to him". Chris jumped up and grabbed her hand. They disappeared him swirling orbs, happy and content. For the moment.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDTHECHARMEDONES

a/n: Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and tell me if you did. Oh and no flamers please it's really starting to p*ss me off. Thanx :D


	4. Conversations

Emerging From Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

_A/N- sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you enjoy! Also my stories never go where they started out to go so don't be surprised if this story doesn't turn out as you expected because I had to think of another plot and idk if you'll like it or not, but... ya. review and tell me._

Chris and Phoebe formed outside of Victors apartment building. Chris hadn't wanted to orb directly in because of the scene he'd made. When he explained to Phoebe what happened her heart went out to him, but she couldn't help laughing at him.

"Thanks Phoebe. Glad to see that my issues amuse you so much". Chris deadpanned. Phoebe just laughed harder. "OK, Phoebe. Seriously. People are starting to stare". Phoebe's laughs turned into chuckles and she playfully hit Chris in the arm.

"OK Chris. I think that I should go in first to talk to him. Just me and then I'll call for you. So just wait here". Phoebe told him. She really didn't want her dad to upset Chris any more then he already has.

"But it's cold out here"! Chris exclaimed playfully. Phoebe smiled and rolled her eye's. She headed out towards the building to go talk to Victor. How she was going to explain what happened, she had no idea. After all it's not everyday that your kids ex-whitelighter comes up to you and tells you that they're your grandchild. Although in this family you never know. Phoebe smiled and shook her head again. _I cannot believe that he told Dad. Is he nuts?_ Phoebe thought to herself. This was not going to be easy by any means. Finally Phoebe made it to her dad's apartment. She went to knock, but hesitated. Phoebe had no clue what she was going to say. What could she say? This is a very delicate situation. Phoebe almost laughed. Chris's situation being delicate, if she didn't know about him being family she would've said that nothing about Chris is delicate. Phoebe took a deep breath and steeled herself. This had to be done. She knocked a few times and waited patiently for Victor to open the door.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Victors musing were interrupted by a knock at the door. He stared at the door with such intensity that he started to get an even bigger headache. If that's Chris what is he going to do. Victor isn't ready to talk to him yet. Never the less he get's up and goes to the door. He looks through the peep hole and is relieved to see Phoebe standing on the other side. He smiles gratefully and opens the door. Phoebe smiles warmly at him.

"Hi daddy". She exclaims and gives him a big hug, which he returns. Victor couldn't suppress the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips. Phoebe noticed and frowned slightly. "Dad, we gotta talk". She told him in a serious voice. Victor noticed the changed and bit his lower lip nervously. Tonight is just not his night. They break apart and Victor walks over to his recliner and sits down.

"I agree. But I'm not sure if your here to talk about what I need to talk about". Victor said tiredly and pointed to his couch were Phoebe sat. She smiled a little.

"Trust me, what I've got to talk about is exactly what you've got to talk about". She said. Victor nodded and waited for her to continue. She sighed. Phoebe had no idea where to start. How could she explain all this? She was pretty sure that Victor would be able to accept all of this, and Chris, it was just the matter of explaining things. Phoebe nervously cleared her throat, but before she could start Victor interrupted her.

"Is it true"? He asked hesitantly. Victor wasn't sure what to believe. If it is true then did this mean Chris was mad at him. If it wasn't true then that whole episode was so utterly awkward that Victor was sure he'd never be able to face the young man again.

"Yes, Chris is your grandson. Piper and Leo's second kid". Phoebe decided that there was no reason to sugar coat it so she might as well just say it. Victor sighed and rubbed his head wearily. What was he supposed to do now? Does Chris hate him? Or is Chris mad at him? Victor started to worry that he had done something wrong. He should've handled the situation differently. He always wanted to be a good grampa considering how horrible of a father he was. Phoebe seemed to sense his worry and decided to interrupt his thoughts before he beat himself up to much. "Dad, Chris really loves you. He did try to tell me and Paige first, but he loves you a lot. I can feel it. He even said that you were the best grampa in the whole world". Phoebe figured that this was just a little white lie and it was probably true. She hoped. Victor looked a little brighter. Actually his head perked up and he smiled.

"He really said that"? Victor asked in disbelief. Phoebe smiled and nodded. Victor beamed. He couldn't believe that. It was just to cool. His smile faded a little as his thoughts returned to Chris.

"Where is he"? Victor asked. For reasons unknown to Victor Phoebe started laughing and shaking her head. "What"? Victor asked confused.

"He's waiting right outside the apartment". Phoebe answered him chuckling a little bit. Victors eye's widened and he chuckled as well.

"Why"? He asked curiously. Phoebe smiled and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Well, after the um.. scene he made, we figured it was better if he waited outside while I broke the news". Phoebe answered smiling brightly at the embarrassed look on Victors face.

"So he, uh, he told you about that"? Victor asked uncomfortably. Phoebe nodded and her grin widened at Victors obvious discomfort. Despite that Victor was actually very happy. After all he had another grandson! A sneaky, lying and overprotective grandson, but he gave up everything, from what Victor could tell, for his brother. Victor smiled with pride. "Shouldn't you go get him"? Victor asked eager to meet him... properly. Phoebe was about to stand up, but was struck with a sudden idea. She wanted to see how close Chris and Victor really are... will be... whatever.

"Call out his name like you do for Leo. If the connection between you two is as strong as I think it is then he'll orb right in". Phoebe said. Victor looked a little uncomfortable at the idea. After all he really didn't like magic all that much so having someone orb 'right in' as Phoebe put it would be a little uncomfortable. Plus he never really liked the idea of calling whitelighers like that, especially his nephew. After all what is he... a dog? However Victor decided to put his insecurities about magic aside and give it a try.

"Chris" Victor called out, voice only slightly raised. They both looked around the room with baited breath and waited to see what would happen.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris watched Phoebe walk towards Victors apartment and wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive position. Sure it was cold, but that wasn't why his skin was erupting into goosebumps. Chris was nervous and extremely anxious about this whole thing. What if Victor didn't like him? Or thought that he was pathetic for all that crying? Or what if he just didn't Chris in general? Chris had already shown him that he's a whitelighter, and it's defiantly no secret that Victor dislikes magic, whitelighers especially. Chris's mind began coming up with thousands of scenario's of rejections from his gramps. He really needs to work through those rejection issues, but at the moment Chris couldn't help it. He allowed his mind to go through every possible reason why Victor might decide to dislike him. Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was going on in there? Did they even start talking yet? If so, then what are they saying? Chris wanted to bang his head against something to stop the incessant insecurities from running through his mind. He pounded his fist against his head angrily and commanded himself to stop. His grampa loves him in the future so why would now be any different? Still...

"Stop it". Chris commanded himself sharply. What is with him lately? All this insecurity and worrying about him... that's not right. _I don't matter in this fight. Only Wyatt does._ Chris reminded himself sternly for the hundredth thousandth time. Why is he so insistent on worrying about himself when the entire future is at stake? Everyone in the future is counting on him to be selfless and to get the job done, so that's just what he's got to do. Because if he's selfish, even if only for a minuet, then the entire battle could be lost. The entire future could be lost. Wyatt could be lost to evil forever. He's got to pull it together and do this. A look of determination flared inside Chris's eye's. What is he doing here, waiting around to see if his grampa accepts him, while there are demons to vanquish? Chris suppressed his emotions even farther and focused only on his desire to protect Wyatt. He then walked over to a clump of tree's and orbed out to the underworld, to save his brother.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHAREMDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper was sitting with Wyatt in the conservatory, waiting for Paige to get home from her latest temp. job. She wanted to fill her in on everything that's been going on. The baby and the Chris thing. She still couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to come here after the stunt that he pulled. What did he think he was doing? Coming here when Piper's gone just so he could talk to Phoebe? Why would he need to talk to Phoebe in the first place? What was he even doing here? Piper wanted to scream in confusion, but she settled for sighing and bouncing Wyatt on her knee. Chris just made her very nervous. And it's not just about Wyatt anymore either, Piper reminded herself. Wyatt's got a baby brother now. Having Chris lurking around would make her nervous in general, but now she has two little boys to worry about protecting. Not that she really minded to much. She already loved her youngest, even though he doesn't have a name yet, but it's just confusing and it's making her very anxious and even more hormonal.

And what had gotten into Phoebe? Why was she listening to him? What were they even talking about? This made Piper, if even possible, even more nervous. Had Chris brainwashed her in someway or was she just stupid? Piper mentally scolded herself for thinking about Phoebe like that. It's not her fault that Chris was here, but still. Why didn't she kick his ass out immediately? Why stop to chat? Piper jumped as the front door opened. By now Piper is very angry and worried so when Paige walked in and saw her face, she froze where she stood.

"What's the matter Piper"? Paige asked in a worried voice. "Is it the baby"? She asked quickly and was relived when Piper shook her head.

"It's about _your_ sister". Piper answered harshly. Paige flinched. When ever Piper referred to Phoebe as _her_ sister, it meant trouble. Paige cautiously sat at the couch across from Piper.

"What happened"? She asked carefully. She didn't know if this was just another fit of raging hormones or if it was something serious.

"When I went to the doctors today apparently we had a visitor". Piper stared, looking very angry. Paige had to hold back a laugh. She was guessing that Piper had caught Phoebe with the latest boyfriend.

"Who was it"? Paige asked, trying not to grin.

"Chris'? Piper answered tightly.

"What"? Paige asked incredulously. Her eye's widened and her mouth opened in shock. That was so not what she was expecting. Piper nodded and looked, if possible, even more furious.

"That's right. He and Phoebe were talking about something. Then I walked in and kicked his sorry ass out". Piper said getting even more angry. "And now she's gone, and I think she went off to talk to him".

"Why would you think that"? Paige asked curiously. If Phoebe and Chris were going out she was going to kill him.

"She told me that she was going to go finish her column, but her laptop is right there". Piper pointed to it on the table. Paige's eye's widened even more and she blinked a few times.

"Oh my god"! She said as unwanted images about Phoebe and Chris ran through her mind. Piper nodded and turned away in disgust. They were obviously thinking along the same lines. Paige shook her head. Phoebe would fall for anyone! "What should we do"? She asked.

"I think that we should ask Phoebe and Chris about it. We should get them together in the attic and then confront them". Piper answered with a and-I'll-do-it-with-or-without-your-help look. Paige bit her lower lip and thought about it for a second. If they really were going out then it's none of her and Piper's business. However arguing with a pregnant Piper just might send her to an early grave so it's best to just go along with her. Paige nodded and sighed.

"How"? She asked nervously. If they were wrong, Phoebe is so going to kill them.

"We summon them". Piper answers. "But first you need to call Shelia and then drop Wyatt off at her house. This could get ugly". With that Piper hauled herself to her feet, passed Wyatt to Paige, and headed to the attic. Paige bit her lower lip and thought to herself '_with Piper asking the questions, I have no doubt that things will get ugly'_. Paige sighed once more before heading towards the kitchen to find the phone.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

a/n What do you guys think. The next chapter will probably be pretty long; definatly longer then this. Plz review, they make me smile :)


	5. Apologies

Emerging From Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the peanut butter sandwich that I'm going to eat when I'm done typing this chapter.

A/N: Alrighty then. I hope you like this chapter because I worked hard on it. Enjoy!!

Piper marched up to the attic with determination flowing through her. If Chris wants to mess with her family and play games then fine, Piper will play those games right back. No she wont play his games, she'll invent a game of her own. No, Piper wont even stoop to that level. This is her family after all. Piper knew that Chris had been talking to Phoebe about something important. It has to be important. Why else would Phoebe hesitate to throw his sorry ass out? Unless they weren't talking about something at all, maybe he was trying to put her under a spell or.. an enchantment! Maybe they've been meeting secretly for a while. Phoebe always had a thing for the bad boys. Piper shuddered at the disgusting though. If Phoebe is going out with Chris then Piper vowed to herself that she would kill Phoebe herself. More of these paranoid thoughts ran through Piper's head as she reached the attic. Piper walked over to the book and opened it to the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell. She hoped that it would work on Chris even though he's only part witch. Figuring that if it didn't work on him they could probably trick him into orbing in by getting Phoebe to call for him. Satisfied with the issue of getting them here Piper then set about writing a spell of her own. This one will prevent orbing just in case Chris tries to get orb happy. And if they refuse to talk, Piper had the truth spell memorized.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Paige walked into the kitchen wearily, trying to waste as much time as possible. Paige's stomach is burning with curiosity, but that doesn't mean that she wants to make Chris and Phoebe deal with the wrath of Piper. She is truly something to fear these days. And Chris is not exactly her favorite person at the moment. Although the idea of Chris and Phoebe together isn't sitting well with Paige either, she's at least willing to talk about it and try to understand. Just thinking about the situation turned the curiosity into anger. It's not just that Phoebe might be dating Chris, which in itself is disturbing, it's also the fact that he lied, yet again, and more importantly that Phoebe lied to them and snuck around behind their backs for who knows how long. Still they might not be going out. But if their not then what in the world were they talking about. The cycle of emotions starts again as Paige's anger dissipates into curiosity again. Sighing, Paige set Wyatt down in his highchair and dialed Shelia's number. A muffled "Hello"? sounded in Paige's ear.

"Hi Shelia. It's me Paige. Are you busy"? Paige asked her, quickly going through the pleasantries.

"No, why"? Shelia asked. Paige switched the phone to her other ear and turned towards Wyatt.

"We were wondering if you could watch Wyatt for a little while. We're having some issues with future boy". Paige explained. When she mention Chris as 'future boy' sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"No problem. Do you want to orb over?" Shelia asked her with concern laced in her voice. She knew better then to ask them about some big fight before hand. They're usually to worked up to answer many questions. Paige sighed with relief and answered quickly, already walking towards Wyatt.

"Yes, can I orb over there. Like now"? Paige asked, trying her hardest not to sound rude. She was feeling a thrill of excitement at finally being able to figure out something about Chris. She picked up Wyatt just as Shelia answered.

"Umm, ya. Sure. Come right over." Sheila answered, a little confused at how hyped-up Paige seemed.

"Thanks, Shelia. We owe you". Paige said. She hung up and orbed out quickly, ready to face her neurotic whitelighter and sister.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Upstairs in the attic Piper was finished with her anti-orb spell and was waiting very impatiently for Paige to get up there. As she paced Piper tried very hard to keep her mind off the very pressing subject. After all if Phoebe and Chris are dating then it'd just be way to awkward to deal with, let alone except. And if they are dating then the real question would be Why? Why would Phoebe want to date someone that's manipulated and lied to them. And not to mention the stunt that he pulled with Wyatt. Maybe they aren't dating. Maybe he was trying to manipulate her again. Or maybe he was trying to put a spell on her, after all he is half witch. Piper sighed with annoyance and walked over to the over-used couch. She sank down into the relative comfort of the cushions and closed her eyes tightly. This just isn't something that she can handle right now. Especially with the baby on the way. Chris had already tried to manipulate them into letting him around Wyatt, so what if he's just getting friendly with Phoebe in order to get near the new baby boy. _Speaking of the baby, what should his name be. And, more importantly, what should I tell Leo? _Piper asked herself miserably. Leo's barely around for Wyatt. So why would a new baby make any difference. He probably would be around even less because he'd be trying to split the little time off that he'll have between three people. Of course Piper would gladly give up her own time for her children, but Leo would want to see her. Or would he? Would he be upset with her for keeping her pregnancy from him? There's just no way that Leo can find out. It's hard enough for him to leave behind Wyatt, but leaving behind another kid, he'd never be able to do it. And he shouldn't have to chose between his family and his calling. If he did then it just wouldn't be fair to him because either way he'd be losing something that he loves. Piper decided that she would just take the choice away from him. If he didn't have to chose then he didn't have to lose anything. Piper felt a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach. Her kids would grow up with out a father. That is going to be so unfair to them. And what if Leo chooses to visit? He could find out about the baby and then...

The sounds of orbs interrupted Piper's less then happy musings. Paige appeared looking frazzled. She was having an internal battle of wills. Part of her wanted to say that it's none of her and Piper's business if Phoebe and Chris are dating, but another part of her wants to know so badly that she's willing to go along with Piper's crazy plan. _Although, _Paige argued with herself, _that's exactly the point. Piper's plan is crazy. If she's not careful with the whole interrogation thing, then we could really upset Phoebe. _As an afterthought Paige added, _and Chris too. _The silence that had fallen over the attic became unbearable. The only word to describe it would be tense. Extremely tense. Finally Piper broke the silence.

"Are you ready Paige"? Piper asked her in a clipped tone. She's obviously the one creating most of the tension. Paige bit her lip as anxiety ran through her. Finally, making a decision she spoke.

"Piper don't you think that maybe your going about his wrong. I'm sure that if we called Phoebe she'd come over and we could ask her about it. I do--" Paige had been about to say 'I don't think that this is necessary', but decided to change tactics. "Are you sure this is necessary"? She asked tentatively. Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I think this is necessary. So you can either help or leave." Piper said angrily. Hurt registered on Paige's face for a moment and Piper softened. "I'm sorry Paige. I just mean that I really think that we should do this. Otherwise they may not be truthful. Putting pressure on them will make them be truthful". Paige saw the flaw in this theory, but let her think what she wanted to think. Paige sighed and nodded.

"OK, let's do this". Paige said with resolution in her voice. Piper smiled at her tightly for a second, as though to reassure her. Paige smiled back, her smile just as fake, before talking again. "Alright do you want to summon them first or put up the anti-orb spell"? Paige asked. Piper looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Anti-orb spell". She said confidently. Together the two sisters chanted.

_"In this night and in this hour_

_We called upon the sacred power_

_To prevent orbing in and out_

_Prevent it now with this final shout"_

Once the spell was finished Paige turned to Piper. "What's next"? She asked. Piper sighed deeply and then answered.

"We summon them". Piper said feeling slightly guilty. They know that Phoebe and Chris are together, probably someone far away from non-magical people, but Piper still felt guilty about summoning her instead of just trusting her to come of her own free will. Oh well, Piper thought as determination surged through her. She nodded towards Paige and they started chanting.

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle hear"_

Once the spell was finished two sets of white orbs formed into the figures of Chris and Phoebe.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHAREDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris dodged behind a large boulder to avoid the deadly fireball aimed at his head. He heard the fireball make contact with the boulder and breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure that that one was going to get him. Wiping away the sweat that formed on his forehead Chris stepped out from behind the boulder. The demons back was turned to him and, while it would be an easy kill, Chris really needed the information that this demon has. Or that Chris suspected that he has.

"Hey fugly! Over hear". Chris ducked at the expected fireball, but was caught off guard when the demon threw an athame at him. "Shit". Chris muttered as he dropped to the ground, scraping his cheek in the process. Chris waved his arm and knocked the demons feet out from underneath him. Chris smiled with satisfaction as he got up and stood over the demon. "Now, tell me what I want to know. Who wants to hurt Wyatt Halliwell"? Chris asked in a commanding voice. The demon looked up at him and smiled at him snarlingly.

"No demon in his right mind would go after him". The demon anwered as he rolled away from Chris and stood up. They stood facing each other as Chris replied.

"No demon is in his or her right mind period. That leaves the whole underworld open. So why don't you tell me what I want to know"! Chris demanded of the demon. The demon snarled at him and bared his teeth in an animal like gesture. "Listen Korzac I know you know. So if you tell me I promise not to kill you". Chris said to him.

"Ok, I'll tell you". Korzac said. He opened his mouth and while Chris was distracted he fired up a fireball and hurled it at his head. Chris yelled in surprised and deflected the fireball back at Korzac, vanquishing him.

"Fuck". Chris muttered. Korzac was his best informant. Before Chris could ponder the meanings of his loss anymore he was enveloped by white orbs and transported out.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper and Paige stared as Chris and Phoebe started to look around in confusion. Once their sights landed on Piper and Paige their expressions changed. Chris's went from suspicion and confusion, to locked and guarded. Phoebe's went from confusion to fear. If Piper and Paige found out Chris would kill her. Phoebe looked over at Chris and noticed the scratch on his check that is bleeding slightly.

"Chris what happened to you"? Phoebe asked in return. Chris tore his glare away from Piper and turned towards Phoebe. Remembering that he was supposed to be waiting outside the apartment building he quickly thought up a lie.

"I fell. It's no big deal". He waved off Phoebe's concern and turned towards the other sisters. "Now would to like to explain what is so important that you risked exposure just to bring us here. Against our will I might add." Chris demanded them angrily. Sure he wanted them to trust him again, but if they thought that he is going to answer a whole butt load of questions then they could forget it. Of course that's not Chris's only concern. He's also extremely worried about his secret. If Piper and Paige were trying to find out what he and Phoebe had been talking about that they might find out and that's something that Chris has to stop at all coasts.

"You and Phoebe seemed to be having a nice chat earlier so why don't you tell us what it was about." Piper said rather nastily. She really disliked Chris right now and with the raging hormones going through her, right now was not the time to mess with her. Chris' eye's widened in slight fear, but he gave no other indications of his emotions. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Piper's tone so Paige decided to take over the interrogation for a minuet.

"We want to know what you have to say Chris". Paige said not unkindly. Sure Chris isn't her favorite person at the moment, but he certainly doesn't deserve what Piper's willing to dish out. Chris looked over at Phoebe with pleading eye's wondering what to say. Phoebe made a small motion with her hand that Chris caught as sign language for sorry. Chris looked confused for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. Paige and Piper watched the exchanged with confusion and suspicion in their eye's. Chris took a deep breath before talking.

"I came here earlier to talk to all of you. It's just a coincidence that it was only Phoebe that was there. I wanted to... umm... well I thought that I should.... ummm." Chris realized that his heart is hammering once again. This could be his one chance to gain their trust back. Or at least their help. Either way it'd be a major benefit to saving Wyatt. Piper raised her eye brows as though to say 'spit it out'. Chris took another deep breath and started again. "I wanted to apologize". He mumbled. "I'm sorry for bringing that demon near Wyatt". Now however his voice took on a stubborn quality. Piper noted how his head is bowed in a symbolization of sincerity. "The demon was just scanning him for evil though. He was just supposed to figure out what evil wants to attack him." Chris then raised his head a little and saw how Paige seemed to be buying it, but Piper seemed upset that he had defended himself. He bowed his head again. "But I realize now that I shouldn't have done it. No matter what my intentions were I shouldn't have risked Wyatt". Not that Chris would've let any harm come to him, but he figured that this would really sell it.

Phoebe was trying to suppress a grin at Paige's and Piper's expressions. Paige seemed a little guilty for the way she had treated Chris. She was looking at him with such a soft expression that Phoebe could tell that she believed him. Piper had a more calculating expression; as though she couldn't believe what she just heard. Chris never apologized for anything so this obviously shocked her. Finally, slowly Piper nodded. Chris didn't see this because his head's still bowed so Piper spoke.

"Thank Chris. Not for just apologizing, but for being honest with us. For once". Piper said to him in a neutral voice. She accepted his apology, but she isn't quite ready to trust him with baby sitting just yet. They all saw Chris let out a big sigh of relief and Phoebe and Paige smiled happily. Phoebe walked over to Chris as he raised his head, grinning. Before Phoebe could say anything Chris spoke.

"Your welcome Piper." His face took on a more serious note. "And I really am sorry. I really---" Before he could continue Piper interrupted him.

"Chris you already apologized it's---" Piper started, but Chris cut her off, a look of determination on his face.

"Wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for other things. Keeping secrets and lying. Not to mention forcing you guys on countless demon hunts." His voice took on a touch of shame. "I'm sorry". He whispered, feeling like a 10 year old again. Piper blinked a few times, not quite believing her ears. Paige also looked a little amazed and Phoebes smiled broadened.

"Wow Chris. I didn't know you had it in you." Paige walked over to him as she spoke and clapped him on the back a few times. "You sure you're not sick". Chris rolled his eyes.

"Cute, Paige, very cute." He said sarcastically. He shot a glance at Piper before turned back to Phoebe. Piper noticed this and sighed.

"Chris I appreciate you apologizing. I really do, but don't expect me to trust you right away. You need to earn it back and that means more then apolo---" Piper was once again cut off, only this time it wasn't by Chris. A blue portal in the shape of a triquatra lit up on the wall. Chris's eye's widened in fear and he took a step back. Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked at it curiously before gaping at the person that came through.


	6. Mel

Emerging from Darkness Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed unfortunately. *sniffle sniffle*  
A/n- I really hope that you like this chapter. It took me a while to update it cuz the beginning was giving me issues. Anyways here you go!!!

Phoebe, Paige and Piper looked at the glowing portal with curiosity. Chris however was watching the portal with anticipation and fear. _If this is Wyatt, then I am soooooo screwed_, Chris thought to himself wearily. He barely stayed alive the last time that Wyatt found him. It was only because Bianca died that he stayed alive in fact. Also if Wyatt comes through that portal then Chris knew for a fact that it'd break the sisters hearts. After all, in this time Wyatt is their precious baby boy. What would they think of him if they saw the monster that he had become. No matter what Wyatt had done to Chris he still deserved to have a good childhood this time around. Chris's musing were interrupted as a girl tumbled out of the portal and landed on the ground. She stayed there motionless and all Chris could do was stare and feel an immense sense of relief. It's not Wyatt. Thank God, it's not Wyatt. However realizing that it's not Wyatt Chris felt dread in the pit of the stomach. Oh no, if it's not Wyatt then who is it and why is she here? Phoebe, Paige and Piper were also thinking around similar thoughts. when the girl groaned it seemed to wake everyone up because the sisters and Chris were hovering over her in an instant. The girl groaned again and Piper rolled her over to see if there are any injuries.

"LEOOOOOO". Piper screams in terror as she see's the giant scorch mark on the girls stomach. Phoebe and Paige look at Piper in confusion for a moment before spotting the hole as well. Chris, who usually shows zero emotions, gasped loudly and bent down next to her. He grabbed her hand as Leo orbed in and started whispering to her.

"Hey Mel, it's gonna be ok. I'm right here with you". Chris whispered to her in a comforting manner. Mel suddenly gasped and coughed loudly as Leo orbed in.

"Chris"? She asked, her voice strained.

"Ya, it's me". Chris answered her in a relived voice. Chris was obviously relieved that she wasn't injured badly enough to stop her from talking. Although considering the chatter-box Mel is, I suppose nothing could stop her from talking Chris mused to himself with a very small, and very strained, smile on his face. Leo looked around in confusion at the scene before him.

"What in the world happened"? He asked in utter confusion. Before the sisters had a chance to answer he was bending down and healing Mel.

"We're not really sure". Phoebe replied in a shaky voice. This girl was so close to death, yet she's so young. It gave Phoebe the shivers. Paige cleared her throat and continued for her.

"This girl just came tumbling out of a portal, but we think that she knows Chris". Paige answered in a slightly shaky voice. It had disturbed her, just as much as it had Phoebe, but Paige had seen many injuries as a social worker and as a witch so nothing reallyt was starting to surprise her.

"Chris called her Mel". Piper added, not knowing what else to say. Chris didn't seem to be paying attention as he was now stroking Mel's hair as Leo finished up his healing. The sisters and Leo stood back as Mel woke up, not wanting to scare her. Chris held her hand tightly in his own and waited with baited breath as she let out a barely audible groan.

"Hey. Your alive. That's good". Mel said to Chris quietly with obvious relief in her voice. Chris smiled humorlessly and asked with concern...

"How are you feeling Mel? What happened"? Mel closed her eyes for a moment as though undecided before answering.

"I... don't know. I think that Wy..." Mel started.

"Mel ummmm... here why don't you get off the floor". Chris cut her off hurriedly. Mel looked confused for a moment before accepting Chris's hand up. "Why don't I introduce you"? He said more calmly. "This is Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo". Chris pointed to each as he said their names and put delicate stress on their names, hoping that she would get the message. Mel's eyes widened for a second before she caught on. She nodded to each of them before taking the initiative.

"Hi! My names Mel..." Here she stumbled for a minuet. She couldn't say Melinda because it could blow her cover. Luckily Chris came to her rescue once more.

"This is Melony". He finished for her and she smiled at him. "My little sister". He added for good measure. Mel continued.

"And you three" She pointed at the sisters. "Are the Charmed Ones, right". When the sisters nodded and smiled she continued. "Good, I was hoping that I'd get the right attic". Piper stared at her for a moment, feeling a pull towards her. A maternal pull, the kind that she felt with Wyatt, and the kind that she'd felt when Chris first arrived. As what happened when she felt this around Chris, Piper simply blew it off as the magic in the room working over time.

"Melony would you mind telling us why your here"? Phoebe asked sweetly. Mel looked so young. She couldn't be older then 16, at the very most 17. Mel smiled warmly at Phoebe. She had always been Mels favorite Aunt.

"Well I uhhh.... I don't actually remember". Mel answered in honestly confused tones. Phoebe frowned slightly and tried to get a read off of her. Mel, noticing what she was doing, took down just enough of her mental barriers for Phoebe to sense that she's not lying. Off Paige, Piper and Leo's looks Phoebe nodded at them and Chris glared at her for invading Mels mind already. Paige looked at this newcomer curiously. She seemed very confused and a little... scared. Paige's heart went out to her with sympathy. When her parents had been killed in the car crash, Paige had had some amnesia. It's not fun, Paige remembered. Mel looked around the room awkwardly, while the rest of the attics occupants stirred in the uncomfortable silence. Looked looked at the girl with curiosity. Something about her seems familiar. Something that he just can't put his finger on. Leo broke the silence.

"Well I'm glad that your ok Melony, but I've got to go". Leo looked towards Piper who was looking detremindly not at him. Leo sighed inwardly and muttered "Bye" before orbing out. Once he left a look of hurt flashed through Mels eyes, but as quick as it came, the look disapeared. Chris noticed this and pulled her into a hug, shocking all the sisters. Mel clung to Chris tightly and felt so relived to see him.

"I missed you Chris". Mel said softly. Chris smiled sadly.

"I missed you to Mel". Chris said as they pulled away. Phoebe was smiling at the cute moment while Paige and Piper merely looked curious. "Come on. I'll bring you to P3 where I'm staying and you can get some rest, OK"? Chris asked her quietly. Mel nodded, a little confused at why Chris was staying at P3. Chris took her hand and was about to orb out when Piper spoke out of impulse.

"Wait a second. Why don't you stay here Melony. You can have the guest room". Piper said quietly. Piper, for some reason, was really hoping that Mel would accept the offer. If she didn't Piper felt as though she would be very sad and... rejected even. Upon hearing the request Mel beamed and nodded, but Chris looked hurt and confused.

"Wait. She gets the guest room and I had to sleep at P3 for the last 4 month"? Chis asked incredulously. Mel's look turned from extremely happy to very confused. She looked up at her big brother with her brow furrowing, but he merely continued to stare at Piper.

"Well, she's given us no reason not to trust her Chris". Piper said with a decidedly sharp tone to her voice. Chris looked hurt for a moment.

"Geez Chris. Turning on the charm all ready I see"? Mel asked teasingly, trying to lessen the mood. Chris smirked as Paige raised her eyebrows.

"That's right. See Mel you wouldn't know it from just looking at them, but they really love me". Chris said with an even amount of sarcasm in his voice. When Phoebe smiled at him slightly he blushed, at least Phoebe likes him a little. However the snort from Paige's direction sent a shooting pain through his heart, but he covered it up with more sarcasm.

"Chris you're the most neurotic whitelighter that I've ever met. Of course we like you". Paige said with nearly as much sarcasm as Chris. Chris felt hurt at her words but knew, or hoped, that she was just joking along.

"Oh bite me, Paige". Chris said to her and he grabbed Mels hand. His voice suddenly turned very gentle and Mel rolled her eye's at him. "I'll show you were it is, OK"? He asked with concern in his voice. Mel smiled up at him before looking towards the sisters with a very longing look on her face. She put back on her closed expression and followed Chris out the door.

"Well that was weird". Paige stated the obvious. Phoebe and Piper both gave her 'no duh' looks and Piper stared at the spot were they left in her own world.

"They are definitely related". Phoebe answered with something in her voice. The empath examined her emotions and came up with sadness. Why in the world is she said? Maybe it's because Mel's eye's held that same guarded look to them as Chris's. Not to mention the huge fireball that must've been hurled at her stomach. Phoebe sighed and noticed Pipers look. "What's wrong Piper"? Phoebe asked in concern. Paige looked towards Piper as well.

"Nothing". Seeing the prying looks from her sisters, Piper caved. "I just miss Leo I guess". Piper answered half truthfully. Paige nodded understandingly and Phoebe pulled her into a hug. The three sisters stood there for a minuet before leaving the room as well.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris pulled Mel down the stairs and into the guest bedroom. His expression went from gentle to worried to pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here"? He asked furiously to cover up how he was really feeling. Scared. Mel scoffed before she answered.

"I almost died just to get here to tell you something. So sorry if that doesn't fit into your schedule". Mel said sarcastically before sitting on the bed. Chris felt a splurge of guilt and went to sit next to him, his features and voice softening.

"I'm sorry Mel. What is it"? He asked urgently. Mel looked at him and smiled.

"I wasn't lying up there. I don't remember. Can't you do a memory spell"? She asked him. Chris had always been the best at spells. Chris smiled at her.

"Sure, but are you sure that you want to relive... whatever it is. What if its bad"? Chris asked her in concern. He didn't want to put her through any more stress then necessary. Mel smiled at the protective-big-brother attitude, but nodded none the less.

"Let's do this". Mel answered with determination. Chris nodded and came up with a memory spell.

_"Hear my words, heed my cry _

_let Melinda's memories no longer hide..."_

At this point Piper, Phoebe and Paige started to walk down the stairs. When they heard chanting they burst into the room and grabbed onto Chris and Mel as he finished the spell with alarm.

_"Bring us to them, bring us back _

_to memories light or dark, white or black_".

The spell finshed and The five were about to take a walk down Melinda's memory lane.


	7. Death, Destruction, and Fear

Emerging from Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nuthin.

A/n: this chapter needs a high rating for language and gore.

The five of them appeared in a swirling vortex. Blinding flashes of light and small scenes of memories kept popping up at random times. Chris opened his eyes and saw the sisters standing there with their mouths open in awe. Chris felt rage tearing at his insides like fire.

"What the hell are you three doing here"? Chris asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. Mel opened her eyes and when she noticed the sisters, her eyes went wide, this was going to get ugly. Piper raised her eye brows at Chris as if to say 'What are you going to do about it'? Chris glared dangerously at her and Phoebe answered for them.

"Chris relax, OK? Listen we heard chanting so we went in to ask what you two were up to and then... poof. Suddenly we're in here" Phoebe answered in a somewhat shaky voice. Phoebe has never seen Chris this mad before and it was slightly, OK very, disturbing. If looks could kill the sisters would be dead on the floor... if there even is a floor in this weird vortex thing. Chris tried to take a deep calming breath, but that never worked for him so why would it now.

"Well then write a new spell and get yourselves the **** out of here" Chris practically screamed. Phoebe blushed at the profanity while Paige just raised her eyebrows and Piper looked shocked. Mel smacked Chris on the arm.

"If Paris were here she'd fry you alive. Idiot" She smacked his arm again and Chris looked down at her guiltily. He started to rub his sore arm as he came up with a spell on the spot. Chris smiled, but before he could start to chant the five of them were thrust forward into one of Melinda's memories.

_MEMORY_

_Piper is sitting on a hospital bed sweating and looking around desperately. Minuets before she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The doctors told her that it'd be a miracle if the baby is OK, because of the complications with her last pregnancy. Suddenly an older looking Leo comes bursting through the doors and runs to Pipers side. Once there he takes her hand and tries his best to comfort her. _

_"The doctors should be back any second." Leo said, trying to be reassuring. "Do you know what you want to name her?" Leo asked gently, a smile tugging at his lips. Piper smiled back at him and answered in a very quiet voice._

_"Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Piper said happily just as a doctor came walking through the door. He looked at the frightened couple before saying in a somewhat grim voice._

_"The baby.. Melinda will be fine. She had a collapsed lung, but we re-inflated it, and she should be fine. You'll just have to bring her in often for check-ups this year." A smile broke out on his face. "Other then that here you go." He gently handed Melinda to her crying mother. Melinda reached up and put her tiny hand on Pipers face, as though to comfort her. Piper laughed through her tears, thankful that her baby would be OK. Leo watched the scene affectionately and smiled warmly at his daughter when she caught him staring at her, and smiled. _Piper looked at the baby and smiled. She's so adorable.

"Where are you Melony. I thought that this was supposed to be your memory." Leo asked in confusion. Mel stared up at Chris with wide eyes as if to say 'help'. Chris looked back at her and sighed. He couldn't believe how blind their parents are being.

"She's visiting our mom." Chris said smoothly. Technically it's not a lie so hey shouldn't be able to see through it. Everyone bought the explanation and continued watching the memory play out. When they turned their attention else where Melinda blew out a big breath and smiled up at Chris. He had always been such a protective big brother. As if working on command to Melinda's thoughts everyone was suddenly ripped into a new memory. They all stumbled and looked around in confusion for a moment before recognition dawned on Melinda and Chris's faces. Melinda grimaced while Chris smirked, still proud of himself. The sisters looked at them in confusion and anger, they didn't want to leave the new baby yet. Little did they know that she was standing right next to them.

"Piper Melinda is so adorable." Phoebe squealed in excitement.

"You're so lucky Piper. Phoebe's right, she is cute." Paige said with a grin on her face. Melinda blushed furiously and hid behind Chris, who tried, unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. The sisters looked at him with raised eyebrows and this time it's Chris's turn to blush. He bit his lower lip and nodded towards the scene that was starting to play out in front of them. Phoebe looked towards Melinda knowingly. She knows who Chris is so of course she knows who Melinda is. Melinda looks just like her mother, Phoebe mused with a smile. Melinda raised her eye brows at Phoebe in a very Piper-ish way as if to say 'Why are you staring at me'? She doesn't know that Phoebe knows yet so Phoebe, realizing this, turned away and looked at the memory.

_Melinda was sitting at a table, alone, in magic school. In this memory she was probably about two or three. She seemed to be trying to read a book about faries, but got frustrated and gave up. Suddenly a teenager walked into the library and spotted Melinda. He walked towards her in confusion._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked her in confusion. Melinda was never the shy one. She looked up at him boldly._

_"My mommy, daddy and aunties said to wait here while they look for my brothers." Melinda answered confidently._

"Brothers?" Piper echoed in confusion.

"You have a brother?" Paige asked Chris. Chris nodded and mentally cursed the memories for giving away a secret. At least it isn't the big one. Yet.. a little voice in the back of Chris's head reminded him. Chris mentally told himself to shut up. He blinked himself out of the mental conversation and kept watching, but was once again interrupted.

"What's his name?" Piper asked with curiosity. Phoebe bit her lip nervously, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"Matthew, we call him Matt." Melinda answered quickly. They kept watching.

_"I should take you to the nursery." The teenager said sweetly. Too sweetly. The ones from the past realized something was wrong right away. Phoebe looked on nervously, hoping that nothing would happen to her niece. _

_"No, they said wait here so I'm gonna wait here." Melinda said in a wavering voice. This man was scaring her. Suddenly he conjured a fire ball and aimed it at her head. Melinda howled and lifted her hands. The fireball exploded and rained fire down on the demon, vanquishing him. Five more demons shimmered in, looking very mad. Melinda's eye's widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs "CHRIS, HELP ME. THE DEMONS WANT TO KILL ME!" Melinda had always been the dramatic one, and she sure knew how to get someones attention. She quickly dived under the table as a four or five year old Chris orbed in. He noticed the demons advancing on his little sister and screamed in rage. His telekinesis kicked in and, still screaming, Chris threw all five demons across the library and into a large bookshelf. The demons fell to the floor and the bookshelf landed on top of them, effectively knocking them out. Chris ran over to Melinda to access the damage. Melinda had scraped her knee, landing on the ground, but other then that, she was fine._

The Chris from the past suddenly froze. He couldn't remember what he said next. If he said the smallest thing then all of his secrets could be out. He looked towards Melinda with wide eyes and she returned the frightened look.

_"Are you OK Melly?" Chris asked her in a soft voice._

_"I'm OK. Thanks kitty." Melinda answered and gave her brother a hug. Chris returned the hug._

_"Anytime." He mumbled happily. He protected his sister from evil! The young brunette couldn't wait to tell his mommy, aunties, daddy and brother. They would all be so proud. Especially Wyatt._

The siblings in the past let out a breath of relief. Then, seeing the amused looks on the sisters faces Melinda asked "What?" Phoebe and Paige started to laugh and Piper smirked.

"Did she just call you Kitty and get away with it?" She asked in an amused voice. Chris blushed as Melinda smirked just like Piper.

"Thanks for reminding me mo... Piper." Melinda said, making sure to catch herself. "Are you embarrassed Kitty?" Melinda asked sweetly. Chris groaned in annoyance.

"Mel, seriously." He pleaded with her. She just smirked and mouthed 'thank you' at the sisters again. This sent all three of them into hysterics. Seeing their normally stoic whitelighter get teased by his little sister, and be unable to do anything about it, was very funny. Melinda laughed lightly and Chris groaned again. He was never going to hear the end of this. Suddenly they were back in the vortex and Paige was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Phoebe was still chuckling lightly and Piper just smiled. If there were a wall nearby, Chris would've banged his head against it several times already. Melinda looked around in confusion.

"What's going on Chris. I thought that it was just supposed to show me why I came to the past." Melinda said worriedly. She didn't want to reveal to much to the sisters, it could mess with the future.

"It's getting there Mel. This is destiny's idea of amusement." Chris said bitterly, but only Melinda knew the real reason behind it. After all they've been through, Melinda wasn't sure if he could handle much else. Melinda sighed and tried to push the darker memories away. She couldn't remember much of a time were things weren't dark, but she stilled tried to enjoy what's she's got. She grabbed Chris's hand and he gave hers a light squeeze of reassurance.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige tried to listened into their conversation with confusion. They had been bitter about their destiny sometimes too, but they had never heard Chris speak like that before. Not even to demons. Maybe once to Leo, but Leo apparently is a special case. Melinda smiled sympathetically at Chris and patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. The sisters watched the exchange and looked away sadly. Those poor kids have been through a lot, Paige thought with disgust. What could do this to the entire world? Can anything be that cruel? Even demons? Wyatt certainly couldn't have done this. Paige shook her head with sadness and watch the siblings some more. Piper was more worried about Wyatt then anything. If he really did create a world like this then something awful must of happened. Phoebe was almost to tears. Not only for her nephew and nieces profound sadness, but also for Wyatt. She just couldn't believe that he's so far lost in the future that the only way to save him is by going to the past. Suddenly every ones thoughts were interrupted by another memory.

"Where are we now?" Paige asked with slight annoyance. This was really starting to get annoying.

"I don't know." Chris answered in confusion. He and Melinda were so close that they shared everything with one another. How is it that I don't know about this place? Chris asked himself with confusion. Melinda had turned a bright pink and her eye's had widened comically.

"Melony are you OK?" Piper asked caring. She really did look flushed. Melinda was flushed... with embarrassment.

"We don't need to see the first part of this memory. Let's turn around until D.J. comes barging in." Mel said in a squeaky voice. Chris raised his eyebrows at her. "This is after you left." She answered his unspoken question. Chris nodded in understanding, but then the door to the bedroom they were in opened, and the memory started.

_Suddenly Melinda and some guy with bright red hair barged in the door, locked in a kiss. They were kissing so passionately that you couldn't tell whose lips and arms belonged to who._ _They fell onto the bed and continued making out with such fierce intensity, you could tell that they're in love. _

Chris made a small sound of disgust and turned away, giving his sister a filthy look in the process. This was just to gross. Melinda had gone from bright pink to a deep red. Phoebe smiled at the affection, but she and Paige also turned away with gagging sounds. Piper shook her head and raised her eyebrows at Melinda who, if it was possible, flushed even darker. Piper laughed a little and kept watching.

_As they kept kissing Melinda moaned the mans name "Tony." She breathed in a sexy voice. He merely moaned in response and began kissing at her neck. She began tugging at his tee-shirt and they stopped kissing long enough to take the offending object off. Slowly and deliberately Tony began unbuttoning Melinda's blouse, making her moan again and bite her lip with adrenaline flowing through her. Her blouse came off completely and was thrown carelessly to the floor. Tony was about to un-hook her bra when another young man opened the door and stared open mouthed at the scene before him._

Chris's eye's widened in obvious recognition. Everyone was watching now as Melinda's embarrassment became more pronounced. Chris shot her another disgusted look.

"It's not what you think Chris. We were just..." Melinda trailed off at the death glare her older brother sent her. She gulped audibly and put on her best puppy dog pout face. The sisters snickered as Chris went into big brother mode.

"When we get back to the past you and I are going to have a serious talk. Your lucky that Matt isn't hear. He would kill that guy and then he would lecture you and then I would lecture you and then he wouldn't let you date until you're 25, which by the way you're not allowed to date, much less do THAT until you're at least 30. End of discussion, keep watching." Chris said in his big brother voice. Melinda pouted but Chris just shot her a warning look. Knowing Chris's temper she decided not to upset him even more and just kept watching, still pouting. Phoebe shook her head at them affectionately while Paige and Piper exchanged raised eyebrows and smirks.

_"What the hell is going on in here? Mel what in god's name do you think you're doing?" D.J. asked with disgust. He looked towards Tony. "And you are so dead. That's Chris's little sister." D.J. explained. All the color drained from Tony's face and he started to stutter stupidly._

"Why is he so afraid of you?" Paige asked with confusion. Chris is a good yeller, but other then that...

"Let's just say that to make up for lack of powers, I learned some kick butt martial arts. I've been forced to use them occasionally." Chris smirked and winked at Phoebe. Phoebe blushed and felt pleased, but also wondered were this memory was going. Melinda knew exactly were this memory was going and she also knew that she didn't want to see it again.

_D.J. finally took pity on Tony and spoke. "Relax dude, he's still on his mission." At this Tony smiled, relieved, but then he frowned._

_"You mean that top secret mission that he wont let any of us know about?" Tony asked sarcastically. The only people that knew exactly what happened to Chris, and aren't dead, are the two people in front of him._

_"Yep." D.J. smiled in a teasing way, knowing how much Tony hated to be left out of the loop. "Anyways I came here to tell you guys that we have a 3-86 down in Phoenix so we've gotta go." The atmosphere turned serious once more and everyone rushed out of the room with determined looks on their faces._

"What's a 3-86?" Piper asked curiously.

"A very important rescue mission." Chris and Melinda answered at the same time. Phoebe made a soft 'oh' noise and everyone returned their attention to the memory.

_They were all in the middle of a big room, preparing to leave. The three of them grabbed hands and D.J. shimmered them out._

"You're working with demons?" Paige screeched. Phoebe and Piper looked equally bewildered.

"No, just D.J. He's that manticore baby you guys saved." Chris hastened to explain. Paige ginned widely. She was the one who had fought for the baby to live.

"I told you he'd be good." Paige said to Phoebe and Piper.

"Oh, be quiet." Piper said to her with a small smile on her face. She never could've killed a baby. Even a demon baby.

"Mel, were is this going?" Chris asked in confusion. Melinda had paled drastically and shook her head frantically once she realized which memory this is. "What's wrong?" Chris asked with concern. He took a step forward, but she took one back and pointed to the memory. Everyone turned to watch.

_The three of them had arrived in a battle ground of destruction. Massacred bodies layed on the ground in groups of ten or twenty. Blood was every were and something that looked like guts were hanging from a tree. Fire was everywere. It was consuming everything. Explosions could be heard, followed by screams and sobs that seemed to never stop. People could be heard begging and pleading to die quickly, for others to live and be left alone. The sight was one of utter devastation._

_ Tony, Melinda and D.J.'s eye's widened and they ran toward the main source of destruction. There they were met with giant beasts destroying everyone and everything without mercy. In fact they seemed to be killing in the most cruelest way possible. The giants noticed them and ran towards them. Their giant footsteps created earthquakes; creating more death, more destruction. Melinda, D.J. and Tony grabbed hands, but they couldn't shimmer out. They were trapped. Melinda screamed as the giant stepped on D.J. giving him no chance to run. When his foot lifted D.J. was nothing more then blood, guts and gore. Tony grabbed Melinda's hand and they ran as fast as they could. They were no match for the giants. Every five of their steps was one of the giants and they were out numbered 2 to 5. Suddenly a portal opened and they both ran faster. Melinda was using her power over wind to sweep as many innocents as possible through the portal, knowing that it would lead to the resistance. A few feet away from the portal and another giant foot loomed over them. Suddenly Melinda was shoved forward and went tumbling through the portal. She looked back just in time to shout "I love you." to Tony. Tony shouted back those three words and was trampled. _

They were all taken out of the devastating memory by a grief stricken wail from Melinda. Chris ran to her and let her cry in his arms.


	8. Memories

Emerging From Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

_A/N- sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you enjoy! Also I really wanted to get this out before Easter so that I could make my holiday a little more special and hopefully someone else's. So thanks to everyone who stuck with this story during the long break and HAPPY EASTER!!! Also for a slight warning there is a very slight reference to rape and if this offends you then PM me and I'll give you a version were I take out that line. It wont disrupt the larger story plot so don't worry._

_

* * *

_

Melinda sobbed for about five minuets straight. She really did love Tony, in fact he had asked her to marry him. Not only that, but D.J. had been a friend of her's, Chris's and Wyatt's since they were all in diapers. Chris just kept his arms tightly wrapped protectively around her and stroked her hair soothingly. Phoebe could feel the intense distress coming from Melinda and walked over to them. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Paige and Piper exchanged looks. They weren't sure whether they should go over there and try to comfort her or not. It seemed like a private thing. Finally Melinda looked up and Chris whispered something in her ear. Melinda's eye's widened and she turned towards Phoebe and smiled for throwing herself into Phoebe's arms. Phoebe quickly returned the hug and Paige and Piper looked on in confusion. Suddenly they were all thrown forward by the force of yet another memory being started.

"What now?" Melinda moaned. She and Phoebe broke apart and Chris laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, hoping to calm her down somewhat. Piper and Paige walked closer and cleared there throats before the memory started.

"I'm really sorry about Tony." Piper whispered quietly. Paige nodded in agreement. Melinda wanted to run over to Piper and throw her arms around her, but Chris tightened his grip on her and she settled for nodding sadly and mumbling a quick 'thanks' as the memory started.

_The five of them were in a dark, dank lair now. They could hear a dripping sound nearby, but the room was so dark that they could barely see a thing. Directly in front of them a torch lit up as someone entered the room. Even though his face was hidden in shadow Chris and Melinda instantly tense up. They would recognize him anywhere. They way he held himself just screamed of power and authority. It was Wyatt. When the torch lit up they were able to see across the room. The room held about five cages and one of them was occupied by Melinda. She was in pretty bad shape. Not physically of course, she didn't have a scratch on her, but mentally... Melinda was pacing around her small cage muttering to herself and occasionally trying to pull her hair out or break out of the cage even though her efforts were obviously futile. _

_Wyatt smirked when he saw this and walked forward. Finally, after years of foiled plans, he would get one of his siblings to join him. It's true that Wyatt would much rather have Chris because they had a better connection, but Melinda would work all the same. Wyatt figured that once he got Melinda to turn he'd be able to get her to convince Chris to turn as well. The five from the past walked closer to Melinda. They all noticed something was off right away. Melinda seemed to have a schedule for when she would mutter or try to break out or pull out her hair. Phoebe's eye's narrowed in confusion before she whispered "She's faking it."_

_Chris looked at Melinda in confusion. "What are you doing Mel?" He asked her quietly. He knew that they could take as loud as they wanted and the memory wouldn't notice, but whispering just seemed more appropriate. Plus he didn't want to miss anything. Melinda just shrugged; after all they're watching this memory because she could remember herself. When the Melinda in the cage saw Wyatt her eye's widened comically and she started muttering even faster and more furiously. Finally Wyatt cleared his throat and she was silenced._

_"Hello, little sister. " Wyatt began. Quickly two sets of eye's landed on Chris and Melinda. Oh yea, they were dead. _

_"Little sister?" Piper hissed dangerously. "This is Matt, your older brother?" Piper asked incredulously. _

_"You told us Wyatt was the evil one." Paige said disgusted. Melinda bit her lower lip. She couldn't lie to her family like this, not when it was so clearly hurting and confusing them. She was only twelve when they were killed and didn't remember them much. But from what she did remember they were always looking at her with love, even when she got herself into trouble. Seeing the anger and distrust in their eyes made Melinda want to cry. Thankfully before she could Chris quickly intervened._

_"We never mentioned Matt before because he joined Wyatt. In fact he's Wyatt's second in command." Chris answered coldly and glared at them for their insensitivity. Piper and Paige both looked away and nodded, realizing how painful that must've been for them. Phoebe shot him a disapproving look, but Chris returned it with his best puppy dog look. Their secret couldn't be revealed yet. Not yet. Phoebe nodded in answer and the memory continued to play out._

_"Have you considered my offer?" He asked her casually. He was confident that she had decided to join him. "And remember," he started with a dangerous edge to his voice, "if you haven't then you can stay in this cell for another month and another and another and another..." Wyatt stopped abruptly as Melinda burst into fake, but very convincing, tears and flung herself down on the floor. _

_"Please don't Wyatt." She whimpered convincingly. "Please please please please please..." She muttered over and over again. "I'll do whatever you want I swear.. please" Melinda looked up with tears still streaming down her face and red rimmed eyes. "Please don't let Alexander near me again.. please don't let him hurt me again..PLEASE!" She screamed the last word and her body shook with more sobs. She was letting real pain show on her face now, instead of fake, but Phoebe could tell that she was controlling her emotions carefully. Not giving out too little or too much. Phoebe also had a sneaking suspicion of what she mean by 'don't let him _hurt _me'. Phoebe shuddered and Chris clenched his hands into fists obviously thinking the same thing. Melinda kept blubbering and Piper just wanted to go to her and comfort her, but Chris already had his arms around her and she figured that that would be weird coming from a total stranger. _

_Wyatt's face contorted into a very strange expression. It held triumph mostly, but there was also a trace of remorse. Paige looked at him with disgust thinking that there's no way that this could be Wyatt, even though she knew that it really is. Wyatt's tone took on a gentler, but still firm, tone. "Melly please get up." He said using her nickname from when they were kids. Genuine shock passed over Melinda's face as she sat up, still sniffling. He knelt down in front of her so that they were eye level. "Listen all you have to do is stand by my side, then convince Chris too and all of this will end. It'll all stop and we can all be a family again." Wyatt pleaded with desperation in his voice. _

_Chris could tell from the curious looks of Paige and Piper that they'd have lots of questions they'd expect answers to when they got back home. For now all Chris could do was sigh, grab Melinda's hand and keep watching._

_The memory Melinda looked up at Wyatt with tear filled eyes. "I want that too Wyatt. I'm ready." They had worked out a plan for how this was going to work and Wyatt smiled at her and stood up._

_"OK." He opened a portal in her cage and she turned to him with a longing look in her eyes. Wyatt looked at her scrutinizeingly before realizing that she had been manipulating him. His eye's narrowed dangerously and fire danced within them. Melinda screamed and turned to flee, but was caught as an energy ball was sent flying into her chest. It had enough force to send her flying through the portal at which point the memory ended. _

_

* * *

  
_

The five of them had arrived back in Chris's room and headed downstairs to try to decide what to do next. They went into the kitchen and everyone took a seat around the table.

"Firstly we need to stop him from coming...." Chris began in his best I-am-the-leader-of-the-resistance voice, but Piper interupted.

"Actually I think we need to talk first." She said gently. Chris groaned and lowered his head into his hands while Melinda merely looked on with a neutral expression. Paige nodded her agreement and Phoebe bit her lip, wondering whether she should intervine or not.

"Piper maybe we should...." Phoebe started, but Piper breezed through her.

"You two are lying." Piper stated simply. Chris's head shot up sharply and Melinda's neutral expression flickered to one of fear. Paige looked at Piper with a frown, wondering what she was up to. Phoebe on the other hand, had an idea of what Piper might've figured out and hoped everyone was ready for it.

"That wasn't Matt was it? Or not exactly?" Piper asked. She had been thinking about this since the memory stopped, the spell was reversed and they got back. Melinda and Melony, what were the odds. Wyatt Mathew Halliwell and their brothers name was Mathew. And, from what Piper remembered, Christopher was Leo's fathers name. Chris and Melinda exchanged uneasy looks. They didn't like were this was going.

"Yes, Piper. That was our older brother, Matt." Chris said somewhat stating the truth. In magic school Wyatt's nickname had been Matt so he wasn't technically lying. Melinda looked down at he table. She knew that if she looked into Piper's eyes she'd spill everything and she didn't want to do that. It'd ruin their cover and maybe their mission too. Piper took a deep breath before continuing.

"Chris, Mel look at me please." When both sets of eyes were on her face Piper felt nervous jitters in her stomach, but carried on anyways. "Christopher Perry Halliwell and Melinda Prudence Halliwell, right?" Piper asked them calmly.

* * *

a/n I was going to end it there, but since I haven't updated in forever I decided to give you a little more. Enjoy!!! It's incredibly fluffy. IN fact all it is, is fluff. So enjoy the fluff...while it lasts. Muahahahaha *coughs* OK then, moving on.

* * *

Chris's mouth fell open. How did she figure it out? She couldn't know. It was just impossible. Chris stared deep into Piper's eye's looking for some sign of deception. Her eye's only held love and truth and Chris knew that she knew for sure. Chris's eye's widened and he looked to Melinda for support. However it seemed as though a battle was raging war on Melinda's face. Part of her wanted to cry and say 'yes, it's me.' She wanted to scream and shout, but most of all she wanted to feel her mothers arms around her. Remembering what happened when she was young, how her mother was taken from her so cruelly, her eye's teared up. She couldn't believe that her mom had recognized her when she could barely recognize her mom herself.

Phoebe beamed at them. She shouldn't have worried about Piper's reaction. It was obvious that she cared about them very much. Piper had one hand on her stomach and a smile on her face. Phoebe smiled reassuringly at Paige who seemed to be having trouble taking in the news. She was looking between the four of them, looking as though she was waiting for someone to shout 'April Fools'. When this didn't happen Paige merely settled for sitting back and looking stunned. A moment later Paige saw tears in Melinda's eyes and a deep insecurity in Chris's. Paige rose from her seat and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Phoebe seemed confused at first, not wanted to leave, but she eventually got the message and followed Paige out of the room, allowing the family some privacy.

Piper sat calmly and waited for there response. Outwardly Piper was the calmest person in the kitchen, although that wasn't saying much. Her eye's were tearing up from happiness and fear. 'What if they don't like me? What if I was a bad mother?' All these thoughts and more ran through her mind and finally Piper couldn't take the silence anymore. She stood up quickly and walked over to her new found children. They're so beautiful, Piper mused to herself putting the final pieces of the puzzle together. She watched as Chris stood up to meet her and as Melinda turned around in her seat, apparently unable to do much more then that.

Piper looked at Chris, really looked at him, for the first time and wanted to slap herself. He was obviously her baby. He had her dark, messy brown hair that fell just over his eye's. Speaking of his eyes... they were the most beautiful turquoise green, exactly like Leo's. His eye's were looking even more beautiful right now because they were sparkling with unshed tears. Piper smiled invitingly at him and held out her arms. Chris didn't need anymore invitation then that. A full blown smiled broke across his face and he walked into her embrace. Piper was dazzled by his smile and stoked his hair lovingly as they both let a few tears escape. Chris backed up eventually with a blush beginning to creep across his cheeks. Piper smiled at him once more and wiped away a stray tear.

Chris stared at his mother in adoration. He couldn't believe how relieved he felt that she knew his secret and didn't hate him. When she brushed away his tear Chris tilted his head into her hand and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Melinda sat watching the scene affectionately. Her whole body was screaming at her to run to her mother, but Melinda kept herself in check for a few minuet before she couldn't hold back any more. Melinda jumped out of her chair and hurled herself at Piper, sobbing loudly.

Chris jumped back, startled, as Melinda rocketed out of her seat and into Piper's arms. Piper also appeared startled and worried, but she wrapped her arms around Melinda tightly and started whispering comforting words to her daughter. Piper ran her hands through Melinda's chocolate brown hair, identical to her own, and sighed contently. Melinda calmed down and seemed embarrassed by her actions. She struggled half heartedly for a moment, but Piper tightened her grip and Melinda clung to her for dear life. After a few minuets Piper allowed Melinda to step back and Piper took stock of her two wonderful children and felt an indescribable amount of pride at how they've become. Piper voiced this and watched with satisfaction as Melinda beamed happily and Chris gave a small smile and blushed.

"Did Paige or Phoebe already know?" Piper asked gently as she reached forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Melinda's ear. Melinda, if possible, smiled even wider at the attention.

"No." Melinda answered as Chris said

"Phoebe." at the same time. Melinda looked at Chris and smacked his arm, hard. "Oww." Chris complained, rubbing his arm. "What was that for." Melinda smacked his arm again and Chris repeated his question with a more whinny tone.

"The first was for not telling me about Aunt Phoebe and the second was for calling her Phoebe instead of Aunt Phoebe." Melinda answered smugly as Chris pouted. Piper watched the siblings interaction affectionately and at the same time thought 'I bet these two will be fun as teenagers.' Piper shook her head with a grin on her face.

"OK then. Paige is going to want to give you both a hug and Phoebe probably will too just because she's like that." Piper informed them and smirked as Chris groaned and Melinda nearly bounced off the walls with happiness. Taking that as their cue Phoebe and Paige walked into the room. Paige walked over to Chris and smacked his arm where Melinda did in a playful, yet reprimanding way.

Chris yelped. "Hey!" He said indignantly. "What was that for?" He asked with confusion. Paige smiled and pulled Chris into a tight hug.

"For not telling me who you are!" She answered sternly letting him go. Chris smiled sheepishly at the floor and looked up at Paige. She was smiling at him so Chris knew he wasn't really in trouble.

Meanwhile Phoebe had walked up to Melinda and held out her arms. "May I?" Phoebe asked excitedly. Melinda nodded eagerly and they hugged for a while before breaking apart. Phoebe smiled at her and walked over to Chris. She hugged him with a wide smile as Paige and Melinda hugged with teary eyes. Phoebe and Paige immediately started gushing to Piper about how cute her kids will grow up to be and they took great pleasure in the blushes that spread over their cheeks.

Once everyone had finished hugging and once everyone had finished gushing Piper decided to cook them all a family lunch. Secretly she was hoping that Leo would show up. She hadn't seen him since earlier and already missed him. Piper would be damned if she let him skip out on his responsibilities as a father. She decided right then and there that she'd get him back somehow. Just as Piper was about to pull out another pan a loud BANG could be heard from the living room.

* * *

Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I'm and evil cliffe person. So I hope that whoever is reading this is happy that I finally updated. I've started replying to reviews now and if you review anonymously then I'll reply to you at the beginning or the end of the next chapter :D So please review. It look me forever to write this chapter. Seriously I started at like four o'clock and it's like ten twenty five. Oh well that's what us crazy authors do sometimes and I really didn't mind because I love to write. K, I'm rambling now. Allow me to shut up :D HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!

p.s. In case you haven't noticed I go crazy over holidays so if I haven't updated a story in a while and a holidays coming up then it's safe to get your hopes up :D


	9. Unexpected Memories

Emerging From Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

_A/N- Sorry for the long wait... again. It's just that finales are here and studying sucks and takes up a decent amount of time. Anyways here you go- enjoy! Also there's a decent amount of swearing in this chapter. Just the b-word and a-word a few times, but just thought I'd warn you._

Piper ran into the living room looking extremely pissed that their moment had been interrupted. Chris was hot on her heels with Melinda, Phoebe and Paige taking the rear. They were absolutely shocked by what they saw. There, lying on the floor, was a younger Piper and Phoebe, but someone else was with them that Paige, Chris and Melinda didn't recognize. It was only when her name slipped from Piper's lips that they understood.

"Prue?" Piper asked with heart wrenching sadness. Prue looked up from where she landed and dusted herself off quickly.

"Hey, Piper." She said, not understanding the tone her sister was using. Quickly the younger Piper and Phoebe got up and stood next to Prue.

"Does this mean it worked. Did we make it?" Piper asked Prue anxiously. She would never get used to this magic thing. Phoebe, however, looked pretty excited. She was looking around the room and spotted her older self and waved. The older Phoebe waved as well, though not as cheerfully and with a cautionary edge to her.

"I think so." Prue said with the air of confidence that Piper remembered so clearly. It made her eyes tear up, seeing Prue so alive and... well so alive! Prue looked around the room and nodded at Chris. He seemed taken aback and he watched her cautiously. "This the guy?" She asked. The younger Phoebe walked up to him and scrutinized him with her eyes for a moment. This Phoebe is so different from the one that Chris will know in the future that it made him smirk. Once Phoebe saw the smirk, recognition lit up her eyes.

"Yep, that's him alright." She answered assuredly. Prue nodded and the younger Piper just seemed content to stay in the background, which was something that threw Paige way off. Speaking of Paige, she currently felt as thought she was about to faint. This was the 'mightier-than-thou', over-protective, control freak, all powerful big sister she had heard so much about and had compared herself to so often. Prue was more intimidating in person then Paige ever thought possible. Paige was feeling pretty small now that she could actually see Prue and was extremely glad that she was hidden behind Phoebe.

As for Phoebe, she wasn't doing much better then Piper. Phoebe still felt guilt for letting Prue die. One thousand if-only and one ran through her mind desperately. She felt as though she had saved Piper, but killed Prue. And seeing Prue here, alive, made her feelings that much more intense and realistic. Prue, Past Phoebe and Past Piper were now shifting uncomfortably under the strange looks they were receiving. They recognized their future selves, all except for Prue who couldn't seem to find her future self. Prue started to feel very uncomfortable with this and blurted out:

"Where am I?" At the incredulously looks she got from her past sisters and the sarcastic 'duh' look she received from the only male in the room she elaborated. "Where's future me?" Prue asked instantly. Chris quickly diffused the situation, knowing the importance of not revealing future information.

"Your away on a photo shoot right now. You wont be back for a while." He lied smoothly, building his lie off of what his mother had told him about her late sister. Chris was feeling rather intimidated by her. Throughout his life he had always been compared to her and Piper. Everyone always said he was a mix of the two and now he could clearly see that. The only problem was that he was the only male in the room with SEVEN halliwell women. Once that thought crossed his mind Chris's eyes widened and he started to focus really intently on not pissing any of them off. Although as soon as the lie left his lips future Piper and Phoebe, Melinda and Paige all slapped his arm. "Ow!" He answered exasperatedly. He had just saved their ass. Doesn't anyone say thank you anymore?

"Christopher Perry Hal..." Chris cut her off then and quickly.

"Piper maybe we should she what your past selves want." He said, putting delicate emphasis on her name. Everyone seemed to get the meaning and Phoebe even whispered 'oh'. Chris shook his head at them and stepped forward.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked a little impatiently. He had his own mission to work on, and a very important mission at that. Prue looked him up and down, then quickly dismissed him as she turned to Piper.

"Phoebe had a premonition that we didn't understand. She said that it was extremely important that we prevent it though so we figured we'd come here to figure out what needed to be done." Prue said quickly and with a business-like demeanor. She really got down to business. Once she got over the initial shock of Prue, her Prue, speaking to her she cleared her throat, blinked away the tears and answered.

"What was the premonition?" She asked in an oddly detached voice. If she started thinking about what was happening, really happening, then she would lose it. Phoebe looked at her with concern. Phoebe wasn't really faring much better, but being an empath she could fill herself up with whatever emotions anyone else was feeling to suppress her own. Piper, unfortunately, didn't have that luxury. Chris looked a little offended at getting the brush off, but quickly reeled in his emotions and stepped back to where Melinda was.

"He..." Past Phoebe pointed at Chris. "died trying to protect some baby." Phoebe answered carefully, trying to gauge their reactions. She really didn't want to upset anyone, but that's why she came here. To stop that from happening.

"What?" Piper demanded sharply, and in a tone that the ones from the past had never heard. Phoebe looked on with sadness as she realized just how much Prue's death had changed her sister. Prue looked surprised that Piper had such an outburst, but didn't really know what to say. Phoebe gasped and Paige had covered her mouth with her hand while Melinda grasped Chris's hand in a painfully tight grip. "How?" Piper demanded in a thundering voice that caused both Phoebies, Paige, and past Piper to wince. Piper was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Well." Past Phoebe started. "All I saw was that man standing at the book. At first I thought he was a demon, but then he walked over to a crib as if to protect the baby. Next thing I know he's getting stabbed in the gut, but I can't see by who." She answered hesitantly, not wanted to get a bad reaction from this version of Piper.

Glass shattered as several different objects broke at once. At the same time Melinda and Piper both muttered 'sorry'. They looked at each other and smiled softly, enjoying their similarities. Past Piper, however, was going crazy. She wasn't sure what to think of her future self. That girl seemed more like Prue then like her and she could explode things. "I can explode things?" Past Piper asked in astonishment.

"Yep, comes in handy when you've got to kick some demon ass." Piper answered happily. She really did like that particular power. The three from the past started at the future Piper, again realizing the difference in her.

"Can we get back to my death for a second." Chris asked in a panicking voice. He can't be killed! It's not the thought of death that scares him, but rather what happens to everyone else if he doesn't finish his mission before he dies. Melinda rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Yes, but first we need to know a few things." Prue started, clapping her hands together and taking charge. "Let's start with something easy." Prue stepped forward and the past Piper and Phoebe stepped forward a bit as well. "Who are you?"

"Future consequences." Chris and Melinda chimed without hesitation. Prue raised her eyebrows at him and growled.

"Well you have two options. You can work with us or you can die, your choice." Prue said, rather bluntly. She sounded just like Piper did when Chris first got here, only maybe a little harsher. Chris raised his eyebrows back.

"No, you have two options. You can trust your future sisters about me being a good guy and help me out or you can be stupid, fight me and waste more time." Chris said harshly, eyes flashing dangerously as he stepped forward to meet Prue. Melinda bit her lower lip; this was not going to end well.

"Just who do you think you are?" Prue asked furiously, refusing to be spoken to like that. Who did this kid think he was anyways. She comes all the way to the future to save his sorry ass and he wont even work with her? Prue narrowed her eyes at him and subtly shifted into a fighting stance. Chris noticed the slight movement and fell into step as well as they began circling each other. Chris really didn't want to fight her, but after everything he's been through lately, he didn't mind the release.

"Ok, let's all try to calm down." Phoebe and past Piper said at the same time. They looked at each other strangely. Past Piper thinking how unlike Phoebe that was and Phoebe remembering when Piper used to have to be the peace maker.

"No. Piper, I'm not calming down until this guy tells me why I should bother saving him." Prue answered dangerously, reading herself for a fight. Past Piper shrunk back under Prue's glare and sat back with a disapproving look on her face. The ones from the present really didn't want to get involved just yet, but Melinda was reading herself to help out Chris if he needed it.

"Well gee, I don't know." Chris said sarcastically. "Maybe you should 'bother to save me' because Phoebe got a premonition of it. Unless of course you don't trust her." Chris finished coldly and was shocked at Prue's matter of fact reply.

"Phoebe's read her premonitions wrong before." Both Phoebes winced and stepped back from Prue, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the pain of her distrust. Chris growled.

"Phoebe is one of the best people I've known." Chris stated coldly. "She's one of the kindest people I know. Unlike you." Prue narrowed her eyes at him and he was violently ripped off of his feet and thrown into a wall.

"PRUE!" Both Pipers screamed. Melinda went to step forward, hands raised, but Chris stopped her.

"Don't get involved." He commanded in his over protective voice. Melinda nodded and stepped back, but didn't lower her hands. Chris flicked his hand and sent Prue hurling onto the couch, making sure she didn't fall off and get hurt.

"Christopher Perry..." Piper started, but noticed the care he was taking not to hurt her and figured she might as well let them work things out. Prue stood up and threw him backwards again, but this time Chris orbed out before he could hit the wall and orbed in behind Prue. He conjured a knife and held it to her throat.

"We done here?" He breathed into her ear sharply. She felt the knife against her throat with fear and looked straight ahead with defiance.

"Your really not helping your cause, you know that." She said harshly. Chris orbed the knife away and stepped back.

"I don't want to hurt you Prue. I don't even want to fight with you." Chris said in, what he hoped, was a placating way.

"Ya, why don't I trust you?" She asked sharply as she sucker punched him to the face and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Chris shot up quickly and dodged her blows until finally Piper stepped in. Piper walked over to the fight, feeling her protectiveness and anger rising, and grabbed Prue's arm mid punch.

"Enough." Piper growled. She threw Prue's arm away and resisted the temptation to punch her back. Thankfully she didn't have to as Melinda stepped up, unnoticed by anyone and tapped Prue on the shoulder. Prue swivled around, ready for a fight, and got a swift and painful punch to the stomach.

"Bitch." Melinda hissed as she walked over to Chris to see if he was ok. Chris assured her that he was fine and past Piper and Phoebe ran up to Prue to make sure she was alright as well. Phoebe and Paige stood behind Piper, facing their eldest sister. It seemed as though it were a face off. The ones from the past against the ones from the present and future, neither side backing down. Piper stepped forward and into Prues face.

"Touch him again, and you will regret it." She growled dangerously. Prue's face took on an indignantly confused face and she opened her mouth to reply when Piper cut her off. "Things are different here Prue. I'm different." Piper said more gently. "I don't expect you to understand, but things aren't the same. Let's us do what we do best. Figure this out and kill the bad guy, alright?" Piper asked as a sort of truce. Prue nodded once, not understanding the dynamics here.

"On one condition." Prue said. "You can't expect us to help you without knowing why we're helping." Prue said furiously. "Who are those three?" She waved at Paige, Melinda and Chris. Paige winced, her inferiority complex coming back full throttle.

"That is Paige." Piper pointed to Paige and made a swift decision about what to say. "She is a witch that helps us out a lot now. She's practically a sister to me now. Those two are siblings. That's Chris..." She pointed him out and he nodded awkwardly. "And that's Melinda." Melinda continued to glare hatefully at Prue who suddenly got the impression that she shouldn't be messed with. "They came here from the future to help out on some stuff." She said with an air of impatience. They were wasting time. They should be figuring out who kills.. no who will _try_ to kill Chris. She was going to kick their ass.

"Should we check the book?" Past Phoebe asked nervously. She wasn't sure she liked the future too much. Piper looked thoughtful for a moment before talking.

"Melinda go to the underworld with Paige. Chris will tell you who his contacts are, see if any of them have a grudge." Seeing Chris about to protest she quickly headed him off. "Chris you are going to talk to that Phoebe." Piper pointed to past Phoebe. "Go over the premonition, see if you can tell who it is." Chris nodded.

"You got it." He said. "Come on, let's go in the kitchen." He said and grabbed past Phoebe's arm. She smiled at him in a friendly, maybe too friendly, way and allowed herself to be pulled along. Melinda and Paige orbed out as Piper turned to the rest of them.

"Phoebe, got to Shelia's and get Wyatt for me alright." Phoebe nodded and walked towards the door. "Hurry." Piper added. Phoebe nodded and left so Piper turned to the last people left in the room. "We'll go check out the book." Piper said with an air of authority. She started walking swiftly towards the stairs. Past Piper looked at Prue as if to say 'do we follow her?' Prue shrugged and started after her so Past Piper sighed and reluctantly followed behind.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever, but finales are here so you know how it goes. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and if there's any confusion about whos who then let me explain._

_Past Piper, Past Phoebe, Prue. The ones from the present are just Piper, Phoebe. Hope that helps._


	10. Themal

Emerging From Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/n: *Aveva is from Season 1 episode 4

Piper led the way up the stairs with a determined look on her face. She will _not_ let anyone harm her baby. She just found him for goodness sakes. Piper's heart screamed in agony at the mere thought of losing Chris. Piper couldn't.. no wouldn't... imagine what would happen if he was actually hurt. A growl escaped Piper's throat at the thought of anyone harming him. Piper looked behind her quickly, making sure that her past self and Prue were following, to see Prue jogging behind her with Past Piper following slowly behind. Piper's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Prue; her big sister and protector. Seeing Prue _hurt_ like that had nearly killed Piper and now, to see her alive again, it was almost too much.

Piper's heart clenched at the thought of losing Prue again. Piper knew it was going to happen. Prue couldn't stay here, she had to go back to her own time, but the logic doesn't always cancel out the emotions, especially not ones like love and pain. Piper didn't even have the strenght to think about that right now. It had been a stressful past couple of days and Piper just couldn't handle anymore before she reached her exploading point.

Behind Piper Prue was silently contemplating this strange, new, future. It was so very different from how she pictured it. First off there were several new people around, and ever since the Aveva* incident Prue thought that they'd keep their magical lives secret, just between each other. And that girl downstairs looked just like Piper. Maybe they were farther in the future then she thought and that was Pipers daughter. Prue sighed in frustration. Theis wasn't going to be easy. Prue thought that her future sisters and herself would be happy to see the ones from the past. Instead they had been treated with anger and... contempt. Prue would've expected that from Phoebe, but not from Piper as well.

Prue sighed. Piper was so different here. Piper seemed like she was used to taking charge, like she did so often. And Piper had gotten so angry at Prue when she was trying to figure things about about the whitelighter. Prue's face contorted in outrage. What is that kids deal, anyways? He looked a lot like Piper too, but he also had some features that Prue didn't recognize. Maybe he was her daughter and Melinda's brother. God this future was giving Prue a headache.

Behind Prue, Past Piper was trying to work through all of the future information they had gained. They worked with someone named Paige now. Past Piper thought it over and decided that she liked Paige. Paige kind of reminded her of Phoebe just a little more mellowed out. Piper had no idea about what to think of her future self. Future her just seemed so... commanding and authoritative. She seemed so much like Prue now. It was kind of creeping Past Piper out. And something just didn't add up about that Chris guy. He seemed like a good guy, but there was something about him... He seemed guarded and secretive and Past Piper wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the attic opened and Piper and Prue stormed over to the book. Immediately they began flipping through the pages and occasionally stopping to look longer at a certain demon or other creature. Past Piper decided that it would be best just to stay in the background for now. Looking through the book was usually Phoebe or Prue's thing. Once again Past Piper was astounded at how different she would become. Past Piper just shook her head and started doing what she did best; pacing.

--------------------------------------------

Chris pulled Phoebe into the kitchen and they sat down at the table. Chris was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the way Phoebe was looking and smiling at him. Chris was going to be scared for life after this!

"OK." Chris said, breaking the, on his part, awkward silence. "Why don't you describe the demon for me."

"I didn't see him." Phoebe answered sullenly. She really didn't want him to die, he was too cute to die. Phoebe just had and exciting thought. What if her future self and Chris were dating. Phoebe felt a hormone-filled tremor of excitement run through her body. God, is he delicious or what? Phoebe thought to herself, subtly checking him out.

"Then what use are you?!" Chris exploded and immediately felt regret claw at his heart. Why did he have to go off at Phoebe like that? Her expression turned to one of anger and indignation. Chris quickly backpedaled. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. Really, I'm sorry." Chris hung his head in his hands and looked so exhausted that Phoebe took pity on him. "It's just that I have a lot at stake right now and if I were to die..." Chris trailed off unable or unwilling to continue. Phoebe nodded, not quite understanding, but not wanting to push him to an exploding point again.

"Should we join the others upstairs then?" Phoebe suggested quietly. Chris nodded and the two of the left in comfortable silence.

-------------------------

Melinda and Paige orbed down to a deserted cave in the underworld with a list of Chris's demonic contacts. Unlinking their hands Paige reached down and unrolled the paper finding at least twenty names.

Paige whistled and Melinda did a half-laugh/ half-groan. "That's the neurotic brother that I know and love." Melinda chuckled with a contrasting grimace. They didn't have time for this. Melinda had lost everything, everyone, but she'd be damned before she lost Chris too.

Paige, on the other hand, was not nearly as worried as Melinda. From Paige's perspective things nearly always worked out and the only time they hadn't was when Prue had died and Paige wasn't even around for that.

"Alright, let's start at the top." Melinda suggested as she used the spell they had come up with to find Chris's contacts.

_"The light of life is burning down_

_Darkness continues to gather 'round_

_Bring us to the one we choose_

_So Chris's life we may not loose"_

The spell ended and the two were transported away in swirling purple lights.

---------------------------------------

They arrived outside a rather large cave. Paige could sense anxiety pouring off of Melinda in suffocating waves. Paige could read the signs of anxiety from Melinda because of her past experience as a social worker and Paige grimaced lightly. Paige wished there was some way that she could comfort Melinda so Paige quickly put her hand in Melinda's and offered her a weak smile. Melinda, appreciating the effort, returned the smile with sad and far-away eyes.

Once inside they looked around carefully for the demon, but couldn't find him. Melinda's sharp eyes scanned the room for any sign of him, but to no avail. Melinda huffed in annoyance before being roughly grabbed from behind and shoved into a wall by some invisible force. Paige spun around at the noise and her eyes widened a what she saw before her. Melinda was about one inch off the ground and she seemed to be held there by her throat. Quickly Paige rushed forward and tried to pry the invisible arm off of Melinda, only to be punched in the face.

Paige stumbled backwards in surprise and pain. Thinking on her feet Paige quickly came up with a new plan. "Hey. If you know whats good for her you'll let her go. Christopher sent us." Paige announced in an authoritative, yet shaky, voice. Whatever was holding Melinda quickly dropped her and materialized several paces away.

Paige and Melinda officially understood why this demon would be an excellent spy. With his invisibility powers only a whitelighter or very powerful demon would be able to sense his presence.

The demons eyes widened in fear and horror. He looked between the two Halliwells before deciding to speak. "I already told him." The demon began, immediately gaining Paige and Melinda's attention. "I don't know any demon stupid enough to go after the baby. I swear!" The demon stepped back another pace. Paige rolled her eyes; of course that's why Chris would be asking. The eye rolling was also a sign of affection and guilt; Chris really just wante to save Wyatt.

Melinda scuffed in disbelief and ran up to the demon. With reflexes like lighting Melinda had the demon pinned against the wall with an athame to his throat. The demons eyes widened in uncountable fear and he quickly started stuttering. Paige watched Melinda with impressed eyes. The girls good, Paige thought to herself with more then a hint of sadness. It's true that Melinda is so good, it's just too bad that she had to learn to be really good by fighting for her life. Paige quickly shook herself out of these thoughts and walked up to Melinda's side.

"We're not here about Wyatt." She snarled, noting with satisfation that the demon flinched at Wyatt's name. "We're here about Chris."

Melinda felt a pang of fear wash through her at the sound of Chris's name. Quickly, as she had learned to do in the future, Melinda dismissed the feeling and continued the interrogation. "What demon wants to kill him?" Melinda asked with fury, masking her fear. The demons snorted.

"What demon _doesn't_ want to kill him?" The demon retorted sarcastically. Melinda growled and shoved at his windpipe with the athame. Quickly, and wisely, the demon shut his mouth.

"Specifically." Paige demanded in her best I-was-once-Queen-of-the-Underworld voice. "Do you know of any demons who are planning to kill him soon?" The demons face took on a look of deep concentration. Paige waited with baited breath and Melinda felt hope fill her up before the demon finally answered.

"No." His voice shook and his eyes widened in fear. "I- I don't know. I swear!" Looking at him in disgust Paige turned away only to hear a loud _CRACK!_ behind her. Paige spun around with her heart pounding in fear. After the news about Chris Paige didn't think she could handle anything else. Instead of seeing one of the many catastrophes that had went through Paige's mind, she saw Melinda looking down at the demon with a satisfied smirk and the demon had blood spurting from his nose.

Melinda turned and she looked at Paige innocently. She had needed to get out some anger, plus, they didn't want the demon to follow them. "What?" Melinda asked in her best I'm-the-younger-sister-and-I'm-so-innocent voice. Paige shook her head with amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's try the next one."

So for the next three hours Paige and Melinda had similar encounters with demons, all ending the same way. They were just about ready to give up when they came across Themal.

Emotions were running high with the two witches. After endless interigations no demons had had any good or even remotely useful information on who would want to harm Chris.

"I'm telling you Melinda. We should just go, and see if we can help at the manor." Paige argued with Melinda for the second time.

"No." Melinda said sharply, her patience with Paige wearing thin. She understood that Paige was tired and hungry, but in the future you learned to deal with that. "We're not giving up on Chris." Melinda reiterated harshly. Paige glared at Melinda for the suggestion.

"I would never give up on him." Paige answered in an insulted and protective voice. She loved her newest nephew.

"Good, then let's keep going." Melinda answered in a smug voice, victory for the argument being hers. Paige groaned loudly, but trudged on none-the-less.

The Aunt and Niece waled into a large cavern were Chris's 18th contact, Themal, lived. Trudging in they saw a female demon who was obviously some sort of seductress. If the state of her clothes weren't hint enough, then her eyes would be. Melinda watched the demon warily and started circling her.

"Get up!" Melinda ordered in a no-nonsense voice. The demon climbed to her feet from were she had rested on the ground.

"Yes?" She inquired in a silky-smooth voice that was too confident for Paige's liking. Paige suddenly got the feeling that this demon had trapped them somehow. Subtly, Paige attempted to orb out and realized, with grim resignation, that she could not.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Melinda asked, noting the look on Paige's face.

"Oh, she's just figured things out, haven't you Paige?" The seductress asked sweetly.

"Shut up!" Paige demanded harshly.

"Make me." The demon, Themal, replied.

"Rock!" Paige tried to orb a rock at Themal only to realize that her powers don't work any more. "Uh Oh." Paige said quietly. Melinda looked at her incredulously.

"Uh Oh. Thats it?!" Melinda demanded. With a creepy smile and a wave of her hand Themal quickly knocked both girls unconscious.

"Night- night." Themal said to them sweetly before summoning iron magic-proof cages...

----------------------------------------------------

a/n Thanks everyone who reads this and continues to read my stories. I wont have internet for a week, maybe two. I'm moving so it'll take a while to get situation, but I swear the moment that I get internet back I will post another chapter. Please enjoy and review!


	11. Soul Swap

**Emerging From Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_A/N: I'm finally settled it my new apartment and enjoying it here with my mom and brother. We just got internet yesterday so I decided to post all of the chapters I've been working on. I uploaded like ten chapters for Raw Emotions and at least six for A Brothers Journey. Sorry I didn't really work on this one too much, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways._

_Also, for those of you who read my profile while I wasn't updating, the reason I haven't been updating is because I moved. I am now living in a small apartment with my Mom and Brother and I'm happier then I've been in over four years, so that means lots of updates! :) _

_I wrote the last two chapters of this story- yep that means it's finished-, 10 chapters of Raw Emotions, and six chapters of A Brothers Journey! I was up late at night a lot!  
_

Phoebe strode through the manor door with Wyatt on her hip. He must've sensed that something was wrong because, for once, he wasn't fussing or demanding attention. Phoebe would've normally been cooing over Wyatt, but today they had more important things to worry about.

Upstairs in the attic Piper, Past Piper, Prue, Past Phoebe and Chris were arguing about how to best approach the situation.

"I'm telling you that if we write a spell..." Prue began frustratedly, not understanding why Piper wasn't listening to her.

"No, I'm telling you that wont work." Chris said exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Prue fired back at him, not liking how stubborn this kid was.

"Because if someone's powerful enough to kill me and turn Wyatt evil then he's powerful enough to cloak himself from some stupid spell." Chris shouted, growing more frustrated with every passing second.

"Chris." Piper said sharply, not liking the way he was starting to panic. He needed to calm down and focus if they were going to save him. Piper loved Chris to death and knew, without a doubt, that no one was going to take him away from here.

"Sorry." Chris muttered, sighing and sitting down. Prue raised her eyebrows at Chris and he merely shot her a 'bite me' look when Piper wasn't looking.

"Hey guys." Phoebe said cautiously, having heard the yelling and not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. "Any luck?"

"We would if they would let me write a spell to expand Phoebe's premonition and see who the killer is." Prue said angrily, still stuck on her idea.

"Prue." Piper said angrily, not missing this I'm-better-then-you attitude of hers. "This isn't helping."

"What if we tried summoning a demon, and torturing him until he told us about who's after Chris." Phoebe suggested, already reaching for the crystals.

"No torture around me." Chris said, feeling sick as he remembered some things that he really wished he could forget. Phoebe froze and withdrew her hand.

"Right." She said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Why are you so uncomfortable with the idea of torture?" Past Phoebe asked insensitively. Flinching at the looks everyone sent her way. "What?" She asked defensively. "It's only a demon."

Chris rolled his eyes and stood up. "This is why." He said furiously. He lifted his shirt to reveal healed slash marks all over his stomach. Burn and knife marks were obviously there as well. Chris pulled his shirt back down and sat down, glaring heatedly at everyone.

Piper gasped, not wanting to but wondering if it was Wyatt that did that to him. She couldn't believe that Wyatt would do that to his own brother, but from what she's seen...

Past Phoebe gasped and she hurriedly mumbled an apology, not realizing that Chris had been tortured before and wondering what kind of future he came from.

"Look we need to..." Chris trailed off, suddenly feeling that something was off.

"What is it?" Prue asked with a degree of worry.

"Where's Melinda and Paige?" Chris asked tensely, ready to snap.

"Oh." Past Piper gasped, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, starting to hyperventilate.

"OK, Piper. Relax." Prue said quickly, trying to stop her from having a panic attack. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Prue said confidently, but with fear in her eyes. This was way beyond anything they had dealt with so far.

"I'll go to the underworld and look around." Chris said immediately, orbing out.

"Be careful." Piper called after him, shaking her head at his jumping-the-gun behavior.

"I'll get the summoning spell." Phoebe said running over to the book and flipping through the pages.

"I'll try scrying." Piper said, getting out a map and crystal. Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Prue watched the procession with dumbfounded looks. They seemed worried, definitely, but they also seemed to almost have a routine down for this kind of thing.

"Do we get captured often?" Past Piper asked with panic. She really wasn't liking the future so far.

"Kinda." Phoebe shrugged, not really knowing how to answer without upsetting her.

"Oh." Past Piper said, turning panicked eyes on Past Phoebe and Prue. Prue just shrugged and Past Phoebe walked up to her future self eagerly.

"How can I help?" She asked excitedly, happy to be part of a rescue mission. Phoebe looked at her past self and shrugged.

"You could make this potion for me, to increase the strength of the spell when I read it." She suggested. Past Phoebe smiled eagerly and got to work.

"Um.." Past Piper began timidly. She was really intimidated by this new future and she wasn't really sure what to make of any of this. "Is there anything we can to to help?"

"Ya, actually." Piper said, looking over at her with a small, reassuring smile. "Prue, can you make this potion. I dip the crystal in it and it helps when locating someone." Prue nodded and worked beside Past Phoebe. "And could you take Wyatt off of Phoebe's hands please." Piper asked, nodding towards Phoebe who was still balancing Wyatt on her hip.

"Sure." Past Piper asked, rushing forward and gently taking Wyatt into his hands. "Who's baby is he?" She asked Phoebe curiously. Phoebe smiled and laughed. "What?" Past Piper asked, missing the joke.

"He's yours." Phoebe said, smiling at the look of shock on Past Piper's face.

"Mine?" She asked, looking at Wyatt with raised eyebrows.

"Yep." Piper answered, looking at Wyatt lovingly before going back to setting up several maps.

"Didn't they go to the... underworld?" Past Piper asked, jiggling Wyatt on her hip and wondering what the heck the underworld was.

"Mmhmm." Piper nodded, rearranging the maps obsessively.

"Well is the underworld on one of those maps?" Past Piper asked shyly, not really knowing much about this.

"No." Piper said, turning to look at herself. "Why?" She asked suspiciously, having a feeling that she knew were this was going.

"Well if they disappeared in the underworld, and you don't have a map for it, then I don't think scrying will work." Past Piper said timidly, wondering how exactly scrying worked. Pipers face fell as she realized her past self was right.

"Good point." Piper muttered. "But maybe the demon has a lair above ground. That happens sometimes." Piper said, trying to convince herself not to give up.

Prue walked over and handed Piper the potion. "Don't worry." Prue said comfortingly, rubbing Pipers arm. "We'll find them. I promise."

"Thanks." Piper said, feeling elated that she wasn't the oldest anymore. Although technically she was older then Prue now. It still felt nice to have her sister back and Piper smiled before setting to work.

------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the Charmed Ones hadn't come up with anything and Chris had orbed back in saying that he hadn't found anything either. It seemed as if they had hit a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Past Phoebe asked, as she looked around at everyone's sullen faces and felt their despair.

Chris tried to come up with a plan. Being the leader of the resistance you would think that this would be a cake walk for him, but in the future there was different rules to play by then there was here. Chris racked his brain, looking for an answer. Suddenly an idea came to him and Chris formulated a plan in his head excitedly.

"Chris?" Piper asked, seeing Chris's smile. "What is it?" She asked, wondering what he was so happy about.

"I've got an idea." He said, happily. Chris was confident that this would work.

"OK," Piper said with excitement. She would be thrilled to have Melinda and Paige back. Worry and tension had been clawing at her insides the moment she realized they were missing. "What is it?" Piper asked urgently, ready to do whatever it takes.

"I could use a spell to switch bodies with Melinda. She would come here and tell you guys whats going on and I would go there, and tell Paige that helps on the way." Chris said, already thinking the spell over in his head.

"I don't know Chris." Phoebe said worriedly. "Isn't it a little dangerous to be messing with your souls?" She asked, not wanting anything to happen to him or Melinda.

"You and Paige did it once." Chris said, raising his eyebrows and smirking at her. Phoebe rolled her eyes at him and gave up, defeated. Chris smirked smugly and continued, "Melinda will lead you guys to the cave and then you can save us." Chris said, smiling.

"Chris, Phoebe's right." Piper said with worry in her voice. "We shouldn't risk it..." Piper started lecturing, only to be cut of.

_"Mind to Mind_

_And Soul to Soul.."_

Chris started chanting, ignoring Piper's outraged look nervously.

"Christopher, don't you dare." Piper demanded, her eyes widening furiously.

_"Be us far or be us near_

_Transport us from here to there"_

Chris finished, his body falling unconscious to the floor.

"Damn it!" Piper shouted, the vase in front of her exploding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Themal laughed eerily as Paige and Melinda woke up. Their eyes immediately snapped towards Themal and Paige groaned while Melinda just muttered, "Great."

"Welcome." Themal said simply, turning away from them. "Excuse the mess." She said, her voice silky smooth. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Well then why don't we just come back later." Paige said sarcastically. Themal laughed quietly.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, turning back to them.

"Because if you don't we'll vanquish your sorry ass." Melinda said, glaring at Themal coldly. Themal raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Your in no position to make threats little girl." She said, laughing at Melinda's outraged look. Themal laughed coldly.

"Let's set down some rules shall we." She said, walking up to the cages, her eyes glinting an icy color. "Don't piss me off or else." She said in an evil voice. Suddenly she returned to her chipper self and backed away from the cage slowly. "Do we understand each other?" She asked with a smile.

"Screw you." Melinda said, ignoring Paige's incredulous look that plainly said, just shut up!

"Excuse me?" Themal asked, snapping her fingers. Melinda's cage disappeared and, instead, chains dispensed from the ceiling and floor, lifting her a few inches off of the ground. Melinda started laughing, completely at ease and Paige looked at, wondering if she had totally lost it. "What's so funny?" Themal asked dangerously, walking forward and getting in Melinda's face. Melinda laughed again before answering.

"No offense, Medusa." Melinda said, scuffing at Themals hair, and laughing when her hands flew to her head. "But I've been tortured by the best. You don't scare me." Melinda said defiantly, jutting her chin out.

"Oh, really." Themal asked coolly, looking at Melinda challengingly. Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"Really." She answered confidently, not afraid in the slightest.

"We'll see about that." Themal said, turning away. Melinda scuffed and rolled her eyes. Once Themal was too far away to hear them Paige turned to Melinda with frightened eyes.

"Are you nuts?" She asked furiously. How could Melinda put herself in that kind of position? If she was killed then Paige didn't know what she would do.

"No." Melinda answered, shrugging. "Seriously, she can't do anything to hurt me." Melinda said with an air of arrogance and confidence, sure of herself.

Themal walked forward with an athame in one had and several potions in the other. "You know what kind of demon I am, witch?" Themal asked, walking into Melinda's personal space.

"Hmm..." Melinda said, pretending to think. "The demon of bad breath." She asked, smiling cockily. Themal shook with anger and threw moved the athame to Melinda's throat. Melinda raised her eyebrows and stood perfectly still, having played this game many times before.

"A demon of pain." Themal said, sending involuntary shivers up Melinda's spin as Themal's cold breath brushed her neck. "I absorb my victims screams and channel them into power." Themal said, smiling evilly and showing discolored teeth.

"Well good luck getting me to scream." Melinda said, shrugging. She never screamed while being tortured because Wyatt took that as the she's-almost-broke-I've-got-to-try-harder sign. Themal's eyes widened furiously and she threw the potion at Melinda's feet.

Fire encased her body and Melinda immediately closed her eyes, pretending the fire was real. It felt very real though. It burned through her flesh and boiled her blood, making Melinda feel as though she was going to throw up. Melinda felt as though her eyes were melting and tears streamed down her face, screaming silently.

Melinda felt a scream rise up in her throat and kept it there, not allowing it's release. Suddenly Melinda fell limp, unconscious.

"Weak mortal." Themal muttered, using another potion to reverse the effects just as Melinda- now Chris, woke up. Chris looked around, before looking at his chained wrists and ankles.

Chris groaned, "Not again!" Chris rolled his eyes, he was always getting tortured. Fear was in his heart as he realized that he may not be able to take as much as he used to, not with the exhaustion he could feel running through his body.

"That's right." Themal said menacingly, mistaking the meaning behind Chris's words for him being awake again.

"Why, exactly, are you torturing me?" Chris asked innocently, getting all the information so he could lecture Melinda later.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." She said silkily as she threw another fiery potion at Chris's feet. Chris's eyes widened as the heat began to soak into his skin.

Chris tried his hardest to hold in his screams as his flesh was literally burned off. His blood boiled over and poured from his body, and his eyeballs melted in their sockets and began dribbling down his face. Chris's bones began to turn to ash and Chris was positive that death was near.

"Stop!" Paige screamed, turning away from the gruesome sight. "Just stop it!" Paige tried again, tears streaming down her face. "She's had enough." Paige tried again, sobbing in despair.

The demon sneered and threw a reversal potion. Chris took in a lungful of air and gulped, not liking that potion one bit and sure that if he felt the effects again he'd scream.

"Had enough?" Themal asked, leaning into Chris's face. Themal looked at Chris, totally unaware that it was him inside his sisters body. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him.

"Chr--" Chris stopped himself quickly, "Melinda." He said, trying to imitate Melinda's you-can't-touch-me attitude. The demon looked him over quickly and scoffed turning away. "I'll be right back." She said quietly, turning over to a cauldron and adding some ingredients, apparently making more potions.

Chris sighed at the break and made a mental note to kill Melinda when this was all over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper keeled by Chris's body, waiting anxiously for him to wake up. It had only been a minuet, but Piper was sure something had gone wrong. Finally Chris took a deep breath and shot up, tears streaming down his face. They immediately knew that the spell had worked because it was Melinda looking through Chris's eyes.

"Melinda?" Phoebe asked as Piper embraced her daughter tightly.

"Ya." Melinda said, clearing her throat and stepping back from Piper. "Ya, it's me." Melinda then looked down and gasped, being way closer to Chris then she had ever wanted to. "Why am I in Chris's body?" She squeaked wondering what she was going to do if she had to pee.

Piper quickly explained the situation and asked Melinda what happened. Melinda looked at Piper sheepishly, knowing how she was going to react.

"We were looking at all of Chris's contacts and this one demon, Themal, captured us." Melinda said, watching with interest as both Phoebes ran towards the book to look up the demon.

"Why were you crying?" Piper asked with concern. She was concerned for Melinda's health, but also for Chris's. He was in her place now and what if what happened to her was about to happen to him.

"Well..." Melinda said timidly, not wanting to upset Piper. "I kind of..." Melinda started, hurrying through her words to get it over with. "I kind of antagonized the demon and then she tortured me." Melinda said, waiting for the explosion.

"What?!" Piper demanded sharply, looking at Melinda furiously. She could've been killed, all for an act of defiance! "How old are you?" Piper asked.

"17." Melinda answered cautiously, not sure were this was going. "Why?"

"You are grounded!" Piper announced, silencing the laughter that rang through the room with a warning look. Melinda's mouth dropped at she looked at Piper incredulously.

"I'm grounded?" Melinda echoed, not sure if she heard right.

"Yes!" Piper said. "You're grounded and when we save your aunt and brother you and I are going to have a serious talk!" Piper said furiously, wanting to tell Melinda to go to her room, but needing her help to save Chris and Paige.

"But-" Melinda started to protest, only to be cut off.

"No." Piper said in a no nonsense voice, before turning to Phoebe and Past Phoebe. "Have you found the demon yet?" She asked sharply. Past Phoebe flinched and Phoebe looked up, trying to calm her down, but agreeing with Piper at the same time.

"Ya, there's a vanquishing potion right here..." Phoebe started, about to list the ingredients when Piper stormed forward and flung herself in front of the book. Muttering to herself about crazy teenagers Piper started making the potion, refusing everyone's offer to help.

Past Piper watched herself with wide, fearful, eyes. Sure, Past Piper was angry that Melinda would do that, but she was more happy that Melinda was ok then anything. Past Piper looked at Prue who had the same fire in her eyes as Piper and looked towards Past Phoebe who was trying really hard to stay out of Pipers way. Past Phoebe caught her eyes and shrugged, not sure what to say.

Phoebe was following Piper around, trying to get her to calm down and focus. Finally Piper lost it. "Phoebe!" Piper screamed, ignoring the flinches that echoed throughout the room. "Enough." Piper ordered. Phoebe look hurt and Piper softened. "I'm sorry." Piper said. "I'm just scared." She whispered, unwilling to admit her fears.

"Don't worry honey." Phoebe said, pulling Piper into a tight hug and rubbing her back, winking at Melinda who mouthed 'Thank You' at her.

Ten minuets later and the potion was ready. "Melinda, you should stay here." Piper said to her daughter, not wanting her to get hurt and needing someone to stay behind and watch Wyatt.

"No way!" Melinda declared, taking a step forward with her eyes flashing. "Make yourself stay behind." Melinda said, ignoring how in any other house those words would've gotten her shipped off to the funny farm.

"I don't mind staying behind to watch Wyatt." Past Piper said, putting a hand on Wyatt's head protectively.

"I don't know..." Piper said, looking at Melinda with worry.

"Look, I was second in command at the resistance." Melinda said, taking another step forward pleadingly. "I learned how to fight quickly. I'm good and I'm fast. I could go by myself and I guarantee I would get Chris out by myself." Melinda said, lowering her voice. "When you grow up in a future were your older brother is evil and sends demons after you and your other brother you learn to fight fast." Melinda said with pleading eyes, looking at Piper imploringly.

"OK." Piper said softly, smiling at Melinda. "Will you be alright?" Piper asked herself, feeling awkward.

"We'll be fine." Past Piper said, cooing at Wyatt.

"Alright." Piper said before nodding at Phoebe. "Read the spell."

_"Powers of the witches rise_

_Send us now across the skies_

_Bring us to them, far or near_

_Bring us to them and end our fear"_

Phoebe stopped chanting and Past Phoebe, Phoebe, Piper, Melinda and Prue were transported in white orbs.


	12. Lights Out

**Emerging From Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the story! I know, I know, it's way shorter then my other one but this ending felt right to me. You can tell me if it seems a bit rushed or not, and I might do an epilogue or something if someone really wants one, but there's really not much of a point since things are going to happen exactly like they did on the show. Although... if you want to see what happens to Melinda then an epilogue might be a good idea. Anyways I was happy to finished this story while not having internet so please enjoy and review... reviewing is always a good thing._

The rescue mission commenced. Past Phoebe, Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Melinda were transported to an obviously secluded part of the underworld. They looked around for a second, wondering were in the world they were and were the demon was.

Suddenly they could hear terrified sobs and pleas for someone to stop. Their heads wipped around towards a large stone wall and they looked at each other in confusion before realizing the wall must be an illusion.

Piper strode forward purposefully and smacked her head right into the wall. "Ow!" Piper cried out in pain as she fell backwards, stars floating in front of her face.

"Piper!" Melinda and Prue cried at the same time, running towards her. Phoebe and Past Phoebe gasped, knowing that that must've hurt.

"Are you OK?" Melinda asked with worry, standing back and allowing Prue to help Piper up.

"Fine." Piper said, rubbing her head furiously. Another blood curdling scream came from the room behind the rocks and Piper's eyes widened. "Oh no." Piper said with a groan.

"What?" Prue asked urgently. "What is it?" She repeated when Piper didn't answer.

"That wasn't Melinda's voice doing the screaming." Piper said with dread. "That was Paige."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Themal smiled as she continued to torture Chris who was really starting to regret moving himself inside Melinda's body. Sure, he was happy that Melinda wasn't sufferring, but he was pissed that he had to suffer.

Chris was determined not to scream. Themal had explained what kind of demon she was and Chris knew about these kinds of demons. They feed on pain, and they're always higher level demons because of it. These demons were really dangerous because the more powerful they get, the more power hungry they got. And in order to get more power they had to spread pain so..

Chris felt another bubble of a scream rise up in his throat. The demon had decided to make a potion were it felt like a million different knifes and swords were slicing through you at once. The pain was very real, the blood was real, and the wounds were real. Fortunately she had a reversal potion that she used every time Chris was near death, but Chris was ready to just give up and give her what she wanted.

"STOP IT!" Paige screamed in terror. Melinda had been taking the torture silently, but her eyes were burning with pain and desperation, pleading with someone to save her. "Use me instead!" Paige cried out desperately. Paige couldn't live with herself if she let this go on without trying to stop it.

Themal's head quickly snapped towards Paige and her eyes widened happily. She was getting bored torturing this girl anyways. She hadn't screamed once and that just wasn't any fun. Shrugging, Themal said, "OK." And threw the reversal potion, releasing Chris, and turning towards Paige excitedly.

Chris took several deep breaths, trying to muster up enough courage to shout out and tell Themal to focus on him... or her from Themal's perspective.

Themal snapped her fingers eagerly and Paige's cage disappeared and was replaced with chains around her wrists and ankles, lifting her off of the ground as well and holding her parallel to Chris.

"S- stop." Chris tired to scream, but it barely came out as a whisper. "P-pl-please." Chris tried again, a bit louder, hating himself for pleading.

"I don't think so." Themal said quietly, a brilliant plan forming in her mind. "I could just torture the red-head here and then she would scream for me." Themal said, grinning disgustingly. "Then, seeing her pain, you'll scream as well, just like she was doing moments before." Themal said happily, walking over and standing in front of Paige.

Paige's heart was pounding to an unimaginable beat. She couldn't believe that she was about to go through what she had just seen. Paige tried to control herself, but she couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks in waves and Paige's whole body shook, fear lacing her very breath and panicked sobs. Paige heard Melinda pleading with the demon to take her instead and wanted to cry out, and say that the demon needed to focus on her, but pretty soon the demon was standing in front of her anyways.

"I'll scream." Chris cried desperately, wanting more then anything to spare Paige this pain. "I'll cry, I'll give you whatever reaction you want just please don't hurt Paige." Chris tried again, not wanting Paige to lose her innocence. Chris had been tortured several times and it was nothing new to him, but Paige had never been tortured and Chris couldn't live with himself if he allowed Paige to go through with this.

Themal grinned at him viciously and threw a potion at Paige's feet. Flames erupted around her as though she was being burnt at the stake and Paige's eyes widened, the pain not being nearly as bad as the heat. A second later Paige couldn't stand it anymore and she opened her mouth as wide as possible and screamed her lungs out.

Blood poured from Paige's mouth as she continued to scream. Once her eyes started to melt they seeped into her mouth and momentarily quieted her, getting into her throat and choking her. The second her throat was clear Paige screamed again and again, her body dying in unimaginable agony.

"Stop it." Chris screamed, horrified. He had seen Paige tortured once before. It had been one of Wyatt's crazy schemes to get Chris to join her and let's just say that it didn't work. "Stop that, dammit." Chris screamed again, not liking the smug look of satisfaction the demon wore.

Just before Paige entered the blissful realm of darkness Themal threw a reversal potion and watched with satisfaction. Paige continued to scream for several seconds after word, unable to realize that it was over. Her mind was in pure chaos. She didn't know anything except for pain and heat. It was hot, much to hot and Paige was sure that the fire was working as slowly as possible.

"Leave her alone." Chris said, panting. He hadn't been tortured with a potion, but his wrists and ankles were bleeding. He had been tugging at his restraints the entire time and was starting to feel a slight burning sensation.

"I don't think so." Themal said with a nasty smile. She was glowing a slight red color and obviously enjoying herself. "Let's go again." She said breathlessly, absorbing that pain that reverberated through the room and smiling happiliy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Paige's?" Phoebe asked, walking towards the wall and pounding on it. An unbroken scream of terror echoed out to them and Phoebe started banging on the rocks, needing her sister.

"Stand back." Prue demanded. Phoebe moved out of the way cautiously and Prue flung several boulders at the wall, frowning when they made contact and bounced off.

"Maybe we should try a spell." Past Phoebe suggested timidly. Prue looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You always think we should try a spell." Prue said with disdain, immediately dismissing Past Phoebe. Past Phoebe glared at Prue and was about to flip her off when Piper interrupted.

"Let me try." Piper said, pushing Prue backwards gently. Prue looked at Piper and remembered that she has an explosding power now.

"Go for it." Prue said, stepping back and not believing that it would work since her telekinesis didn't work. Piper stepped towards the wall and blasted it, watching with satisfaction when a few pebbles fell out. Her powers were working on it, but they weren't working quickly enough.

"Here, let me try. We can go at the same time." Melinda said, moving forward.

"Good idea." Piper acknowledged, giving Melinda an encouraging smile. Melinda stood next to Piper and they counted to three before identically flicking their hands. Piper blasted the wall, but Melinda sent a rock flying at it.

"What the hell?" Melinda asked, staring at Chris's hands with annoyance.

"Your powers must reside in your body." Prue said all knowingly. Piper smiled, missing Prue more then she could say. Melinda groaned and moved into the background.

"Alright Phoebe, come up with a spell." Piper said, staring at her Phoebe.

"OK, give me a second with myself." Phoebe said, walking over to her past self and brainstorming idea's. The screams finally ceased for a moment before starting back up again and Piper cringed, hearing Melinda's voice begging the demon to stop.

"Do you really thing they'll be able to come up with a good spell?" Prue asked Piper, wondering what she was thinking, giving Past Phoebe such a big responsibility.

"Phoebe's matured a lot Prue." Piper said with a soft smile, missing her big sister immensely. "Your very proud of her." Piper said, looking over at Phoebe and really seeing the difference.

"OK, we've got it." Past Phoebe said excitedly, running forward and eager for Prue's approval.

"Who's going to read it?" Melinda asked, wondering how this was going to work.

"Well the power of three will probably be the best." Prue said immediately and without hesitation.

"Actually I think all of us should read it. After all we're all Halliwells." Melinda said, glaring at Prue's insinuation that she was weak. Past Phoebe and Prue stared at her in shock, wondering if they heard her right. "What?" Melinda asked eventually, getting weirded out.

"Your a Halliwell?" Past Phoebe asked, looking at Chris's face and seeing the Halliwell traits.

"We don't have time for this." Piper said as another scream silenced their quarries.

"Right." Prue said, shaking her head and getting to business.

_"A giant formation of rock_

_Remains our only block_

_Remove it now from our path_

_So we may finish our task."_

Immediately the rocks exploded backwards and everyone dropped to the ground, protecting their heads.

Piper and Prue raced in, the others following behind. Piper gasped at the scene in front of her and immediately felt anger bubble inside of her.

"Bitch!" Piper roared, flicking her hands at the demon and blowing her up. Themal quickly reformed and her eyes widened at the small army that had been sent after her.

"Melinda." Chris cried and Melinda raced towards him, knowing his plan. Melinda grabbed Chris's, or her own, forearm as he screamed,

_"Demon of pain, we are now released_

_Your rein of terror will now cease_

_Burn in the fire you used for pain_

_And go back to hell, back to were you came."_

The demon screamed, burning in her own fire before finally exploding. Melinda shielded herself and Chris from the explosion while Piper ran over to Paige and shielded her.

"Are you OK?" Piper asked Paige anxiously, looking her over for any sign of injury and, finding none, sighed in relief.

"Fine." Paige whimpered. She wasn't really doing to well, but that was purely psychologically and wasn't something that could be healed. Piper nodded in understanding and blew up Paige's restraints, wincing when Paige fell to the floor.

"Switch us back." Melinda demanded of Chris frantically.

"Why?" Chris asked her with exasperation. That was hardly their biggest problem.

"Because I... you have to pee and there is no way in hell..." Melinda began. Chris gagged and immediately got the message.

"Gotcha." He said, quickly thinking up a spell.

_"Whats yours is mine_

_What's mine is yours_

_Let our souls cross the line_

_I offer up this gift to share_

_Switch our souls through the air." _

Chris chanted, sighing in relief when he was slammed back into his body. "Thank god." He said, feeling his chest and thanking god that guys didn't have boobs. His back was really starting to ache.

"Umm..." Melinda said to Chris, feeling awkward. "Mind cutting me down?" She asked. Chris smirked at her.

"I should just leave you up there for pissing the demon off." He said sternly. Melinda pouted and groaned.

"Come on Chris." She whined. "I'm already grounded." She told him with annoyance.

"Really?" Chris asked, amused. Chris shot a glance at Piper and started laughing when Melinda glared at him. "Alright then." He said and swung his hand, using telekinesis to cut her down. Melinda dropped to the ground and landed on her feet, shooting right back up.

"Maybe I can tell mom it's your fault." Melinda brainstormed, laughing at Chris's incredulous look. "It worked when we were kids." She reminded him, Chris grimacing at the memory.

"Your a pest." Chris said affectionately, giving Melinda a tight hug that she returned. They were both incredibly happy to see the other alive and well.

"You two ready." Prue called over to them as she started walking out of the cave, ready to get her family out of there. Melinda lifted an eyebrow at him and Chris smirked, walking forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven Halliwells reformed in the manors attic. Past Piper had been anxiously awaiting their arrival while feeding Wyatt a bottle. She was scared for them. Past Piper felt kind of bad for not going with them, but there was five people that left and that should've been enough people. Past Piper took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not panic.

Piper gasped in surprise when the seven Halliwells orbed in and she smiled with happiness, happy to have her family back in one piece. Quickly Past Piper put Wyatt down in his play pen and ran up to Prue and Past Phoebe.

"Thank god your alright." Piper said excitedly, giving them a hug. "I was so worried."

"Don't worry Piper. We're all OK." Prue said, pointing towards Chris and Melinda, both of whom were enjoying having their own bodies back.

"Thank god." Past Piper repeated sincerely, smiling at Chris and Melinda. Chris smiled back at her and Melinda waved, enjoying the attention.

"I think it's time for the three of you to return to your time." Chris said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. Immediately there was an uproar.

"No way!" Past Phoebe yelled, determined not to leave until she figured what this future was all about.

"We didn't even figure out who your killer is yet." Past Piper said to Chris, wanting to leave and return to her semi-normal life, but also hesitant to go.

"We can take it from here." Melinda promised them, agreeing with Chris and already thinking up a spell.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked, ready to let the future people handle it. Prue was thinking along the lines of all the people from the past; they didn't really like the future too much.

"We're sure." Piper said, with tears in her eyes. Piper didn't want Prue to go. She wanted her to stay so badly that Piper would almost risk the timeline. But destiny had given her a gift. It had allowed her to see Prue one more time, and it warned her about Chris's impending death. Piper sighed, and breathed heavily, ready to mourn Prue the second she left.

Prue nodded and asked, "How do we leave?" Prue wasn't really sure what to think of this place. It wasn't that they seemed to have bad lives or anything, but she hadn't seen very many pictures of herself throughout the house and it seemed like she and her sisters had a major falling out.

"I'm going to erase their memories when we send them back if you want to spend some time with her." Chris whispered to Piper, completely understanding the feeling of loss and what it could do to you.

"Thank you." She whispered to Chris. "Tell Melinda, Phoebe and Paige for me please." She told him and Chris nodded and started passing on the message.

"Their all filled in." Chris said, not really sure were Piper was going with this.

"Prue, me, and Past Phoebe." Piper called getting their attention. Piper smiled and turned towards Paige. "Paige isn't just some witch that helps us out." Piper said, smiling at Paige's sheepish expression. "She's our sister. Mom had an affair with her whitelighter." Piper said, seeing their stunned looks and nodding.

"Sam?" Prue asked incredulously. Piper nodded at her and Prue contemplated this for a second before realizing that this was highly possible. After all they had met Sam once and they knew about the love Patty had for Sam.

"And these two." Piper said, almost laughing at Chris's and Melinda's horrified expressions. Apparently they wanted their identities to remain a secret. "Are my future children, Christopher Perry Halliwell and Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Piper said, smiling at Prue's proud look.

"Really?" Past Piper asked, looking at them and her future self, seeing the resemblance. "Wanna tell me who the dad is?" She asked jokingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope." Piper smiled when her past self groaned.

"You named her after me." Prue asked with a small smiled, stepping forward and giving Piper a hug. "Thanks." Prue squealed happiliy.

"Your welcome." Piper said softly, feelings tears rushing to the surface again at the thought of losing Prue again.

Melinda moved forward, grabbed a piece of chalk, and started drawing a triquatra on the wall. Past Phoebe walked up to her excitedly and watched her closely.

"What are you drawing?" She asked curiously, seeing the half drawn figure and feeling like she should know what it is.

"A triquatra." Melinda said with amusement. Phoebe was the one who had taught her about triquatras at Magic School when she had been taking another sabbatical from work.

"Like the one on the book of shadows?" Past Phoebe asked, with interest now. She loved to learn whatever she could about magic.

"Yep." Melinda nodded, almost done with the drawing. "They're good sources of power for time portals." She told Past Phoebe with a wink. Past Phoebe smiled back at her and watched Melinda until the drawing was done.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Past Phoebe said sadly. She wasn't ready to be an aunt yet, but she had grown fond of Melinda and felt like she didn't get to spend any time with her or anything.

"I guess so." Melinda said, without the sadness. She had a Phoebe in this time that wasn't her real aunt yet either. Neither of them could be and Melinda had come to terms with that.

"I'll miss you." Past Phoebe said in a sad and childlike voice. Melinda laughed at her innocence and hugged her back.

"We'll meet again." She reminded Past Phoebe quietly. Past Phoebe nodded and stepped back.

"Just tell me one thing." Past Phoebe asked cheerfully. Melinda nodded, telling her to go on. "What's your favorite color?" Past Phoebe asked excitedly, looking like she was ready to file this information away.

Melinda laughed and thought about it seriously for a minuet. "Sky blue." She finally decided with a wistful look in her eyes. In the future the sky was alway a disgusting gray, but Melinda had heard stories about what the sky used to look like and she thought she would love to see that color someday. Past Phoebe nodded, smiling at her choice.

And so the round of goodbye hugs began. Past Piper hugged Melinda gently, telling her how beautiful she was and Melinda blushed before moving on. Prue smiled at her and apologized for hitting her own nephew; asking if Melinda could forgive her. Melinda smiled and nodded, giving Prue a tight hug that lasted longer then all the others. Unlike Past Piper and Past Phoebe, Prue didn't have a future self here that Melinda could spend time with so, despite their disputes, Melinda was sad that she was leaving.

"Sorry I tried to kill you." Prue said jokingly, but with real remorse in her voice.

"Don't mention it." Chris said quickly. "That's kind of the Halliwell trait isn't it." Chris asked, smiling when Prue laughed. "I'll miss you." Chris whispered to her once they had stepped back from each other. Chris scanned her face, trying to remember every feature and file it away for later information.

Past Piper stepped forward and told Chris that he would grow up to be very handsome. Chris blushed and thanked her, stepping out of the hug and being immediatly hugged by a grossed out Past Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, feeling disgusting for ever thinking he was hot. Chris smirked at her and asked what she was sorry for, deciding to make her squirm. "For hitting on you!" Past Phoebe exclaimed in disgust. "EW!" She added to emphasis her point. Chris laughed at her and assured her that he wasn't traumatized... much.

Pipers eyes started to water when Prue walked up with her arms outstretched. "Can't wait to see you in a few years sis." Prue said with a joking smile, not seeing Pipers tears. Piper smiled at stepped into Prue's arm, trying to remember everything about her sister. Even though their memories were being erased, Piper wasn't going to tell Prue about her death. Piper didn't want to upset her just so she could cry over her leaving without looking stupid. "I love you." Prue said, suddenly feeling that Piper needed to hear that. Piper nodded, choking back her tears and sob with a watery smile.

"I love you too." She whispered, being as quiet as possible so her voice wouldn't break.

"I'll always being watching out for you." Prue said seriously, stroking Piper hair and having an idea of why she wasn't around in the future. Piper nodded and put a hand over her mouth, unable to say anything. Prue leaned forward and kissed Pipers forehead lovingly before turning around and stepping back, letting someone else have a turn.

"I can't wait to see what happens to change me so much." Past Piper said, still in awe of herself. Piper smiled at her sadly and replied in a serious voice.

"You don't want to see it." Before nodding at Prue. Past Piper immediately got the message and felt sorrow for her future self before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I wont let it happen." Past Piper vowed, knowing there was nothing she could do if destiny didn't want her to. Piper nodded and Past Phoebe came barreling up to her.

"Bye!" She exclaimed, her innocence not at all affected by the sorrow and loss in the room. Piper laughed, momentarily shaking away her tears.

"Bye." Piper replied quietly

"I can't wait to meet you." Past Phoebe said to Paige excitedly. If Paige were around then maybe Phoebe would have someone else on her side when Prue gangs up on her.

"We're good friends." Paige assured Past Phoebe with a smile and a hug. Past Phoebe stepped back and Past Piper stepped forward.

"I hope your not as much trouble as Phoebe is." Past Piper said jokingly, laughing when Paige winked over at Past Phoebe conspiratorially. Paige gave Past Piper a quick hug and waited with baited breath for Prue to make a move. Prue walked up to her with calculating eyes and decided that she liked what she saw. Paige watched her cautiously. This was Prue; superwitch. The girl that Paige has compared herself to for years. Finally Prue walked forward and wrapped her arms around Paige.

"Your going to make a great sister, Paige." Prue said with her usual air of confidence and trustworthiness.

Prue moved over to Phoebe and quickly gave her a quick hug. "I hope you mature a bit, but even if you don't I love you anyways." Prue told Phoebe reassuringly. Phoebe nodded tearfully, unable to say anything. Prue stepped back and allowed Past Piper and Past Phoebe to give Phoebe a quick hug before grabbing her sisters hands and turning towards the portal. "Let's go home." Prue told them with a smile.

Chris and Melinda looked at each other, grasped hands, and started chanting:

_"A noble cause to travel through time_

_We now send you back with this rhyme_

_Go back to your home through time and space_

_Your memories of this we now erase."_

They finished wincing at the loud, "Hold on a second, no one said our memories would be erased..." Prue shouted before screamed, and getting sucked through the portal.

The people left stared at each other, waiting for someone to break the mourning silence. "Let's go into the kitchen and talk." Piper suggested, leading the way out.

----------------------------------------------

A half an hour later and they had decided that Melinda would stay in the past to help save Wyatt and help stop Chris's killer. Piper had decided to not to tell Leo a thing until Chris and Melinda had went back to the future and Piper had demanded that her children stay in the manor. Just about everything was decided until Melinda asked,

"Am I still grounded?" In a pouty voice. Chris looked at her sternly and was about to say yes when Piper answered.

"Yes." She said firmly, wanting to smile at the look on Melinda's and Chris's face. Melinda looked pouty and Chris was triumphant.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Melinda asked, knowing that Piper wouldn't do anything to interfere with Melinda and Chris's missions.

"No T.V." Piper said firmly, smirking at Chris's that's-not-enough look. Melinda smiled and stuck her tounge out at Chris.

"K." She said happily, totally cool with that.

"Alright, it's midnight so why don't we all get some sleep." Piper suggested, yawning widely.

"Actually I was thinking of going to the underworld and..." Piper looked at him sharply and Chris's eyes widened at the immediate threat of grounding in her eyes. Chris quickly changed his tactics. "... and I can do that tomorrow after at least eight hours of sleep." Chris said sarcastically.

"Good boy." Piper said, petting his head. Chris rolled his eyes and Melinda smirked, leading the way up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Chris said, turning into the room he and Melinda were going to share.

"Goodnight!" Melinda told Piper giving her a quick hug.

"I love you two." Piper said sincerely, giving Chris a hug as well. They each entered their seperate bedrooms, turned out their lights, and went to sleep.


End file.
